Wolf: The Legendary Mobian
by RagingWolf2124
Summary: Wolf has lost his Friends to Infinite and now suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, due to this, he left Blaze and everyone else, ashamed of his cowardice, falling into depression and suffering from Nightmares. A Year has passed and Eggman has taken over 99% of the World, a choice must be made, go back and fight alongside Sonic and his Friends, or run away again like before?
1. Ch 1: Broken Warrior

**RagingWolf2124- Hello everyone and Welcome to a new story, This Story will be based in the Sonic The Hedgehog Universe within the Game, Sonic Forces, The Game has come out to mixed reviews, some praising it and some disliking it, personally, I loved playing Sonic Forces, but I do agree some things could have been done better, in this story I will be doing my own little twist on the story, keeping it close to the original story but making it different to a certain degree, one example being in this first chapter, I will try to make Infinite a more fleshed out character as well, since all we know about him is that he was the Leader of his own Squad revealed in the Prequel Comic, if you haven't played the Game or watched a Let's Play of it on Youtube, I recommend doing so first before reading this story, otherwise you could be ruining the experience for yourself, so this is my take on the story, enjoy!**

 **3rd Person View**

A Black Mobian Wolf woke up, looking around him he saw various Medical Equipment around him.

"Who am I?" The Wolf asked himself, "Why am I here?"

All the Mobian could remember was that he was simply named... Wolf... he had no other name besides the name of his Species... he was currently laying in a hospital bed, with a Headache. The door opened and revealed a pink looking Cat with a red band holding her hair in place, a Violet Coat with a dark pink hemline, White Tights, Dark Pink high heeled shoes with white straps and fluffy cuffs, White gloves with fluffy cuffs, lastly, a Gold Necklace.

"Your awake, thank god, I thought you were dead!" The Mobian Cat told him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Wolf asked, confused by what she was saying, "I don't understand."

"Wolf, it's me... Blaze." The Cat said, "Don't you remember?"

"Blaze... no... I'm sorry... I don't remember anything..." Wolf answered, "I don't even know who I am..."

"That hard blow to your head must have done something to your Memory..." Blaze said, "You really don't remember? We've been friends for Years."

"We were... friends?" Wolf questioned, "How close?"

"Very close... you and our Friends taught me what it was like to have friends by your side." Blaze explained, "I also owe you my life..."

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You helped me control my Powers... if you didn't I would be dead..." She said, "I was always teased by people in my Dimension for never learning how to control them..."

"I'm very sorry... it must have been hard on you..." Wolf said, "How did I save you?"

"The stress of being a Guardian of the Sol Emeralds... and the constant bullying was beginning to make me think about ending my life..." Blaze said, looking into his eyes, "I was in so much emotional pain..."

"They shouldn't treat you like that because you couldn't, not everyone is perfect." Wolf said, "Everyone always has something to live for."

"Thank you... but anyway... I had met you that day when I came across this dimension, you were very kind and even gave me food to eat." Blaze explained, "You introduced me to Sonic and the others who helped me settle in, for once, I felt at home with Friends who cared about me..."

"But something went wrong..." Wolf said, "Something happened..."

"I lost control of my powers... and I ended up hurting you..." Blaze said, "You weren't even mad about it, you understood that it wasn't on Purpose, you forgave me."

"But I don't understand, what am I doing here?" Wolf asked, "My head... it hurts so much..."

"Infinite killed everyone back in Park Avenue... your Unit... was killed..." Blaze told him.

"Infinite..." Wolf said, holding his head in pain, "Gaaaaah!"

"Wolf!" Blaze said with worry, Wolf yelling in pain.

 **Flashback...**

Wolf was hiding behind some rubble, holding his head in fear as the rest of his Unit was shooting up at a Masked Being with Wispons.

"There is no reason to resist..." The Masked Being said, "Your savior is no more..."

"AAAAAAAH!" They shouted out as they were slaughtered by a beam of energy that blew them to pieces, Wolf still trembling behind the rubble as he began to shed tears, his Unit were his friends that he grew up with. They were dead, he saw one of his Female Friends, a Mobian Bird, bleeding from her chest, blood coming out from her mouth as she died, he began to grow even more scared, he was born with Speed like Sonic The Hedgehog, and had the power to use Energy based attacks, and was trained to fight from a young age, but their was one problem, he was plain scared, he never fought someone that would try to kill him, the Masked being loomed over him from above.

"I'm going to die... I'm going to die... oh my god..." Wolf said, tearing up, the 20 year old going into shock, holding his head and breathing heavily.

"I can taste your terror, child..." The same cold and menacing Voice said, the one belonging to the Monster that murdered his friends, Wolf backed away from him, shooting a blast of energy at him from his hands in an attempt to get away, but the being grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into a wall, "All that Anxiety and Doubt... it's delicious..."

He then slammed his head into the wall with his other hand.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Wolf shouted in pain, his Vision becoming a bit blurry, "Why... why are you doing this... they were my friends... my family..."

"They were weak... just like you..." Infinite said, "You could have saved them... but you were nothing but a coward...

"Kill me..." Wolf said, guilt filling his heart, tears still running down his cheek, "Just kill me... I don't deserve to live anymore..."

"Kill you... hahaha... Now why would I do that?" He said, his one visible Yellow Eye looking straight into Wolf's Red Eyes, "It would be more satisfying seeing you live with guilt in your mind... to remember how you failed them..."

"JUST KILL ME!" Wolf shouted, Infinite throwing him to the side.

"Give in to your fear." Infinite said, scratching his mask sharply, "Flee, Screaming, and I'll let you live..."

"I don't want to live! I want to die!" Wolf shouted to him, on his knees.

"Look at how pathetic you've become, get out of my sight..." Infinite said, blowing Wolf away with a Blast that caused him to fly into another Wall, hitting his head against it and falling unconscious, "I have no time for a weakling like you..."

 **End of Flashback**

Wolf remembered who he was and what happened, starting to hold his head again as he breathed heavily.

"I could have saved them... but I couldn't..." Wolf said, crying, "I could have saved them... why am I so weak?"

Infinite replaced where Blaze should have been, causing him to fall off the bed and back away again the dark figure approaching him menacingly.

"Stay away from me..." Wolf said in fear, backing away, "Just leave me alone..."

"Wolf... it's me Blaze... I'm your friend." Blaze said, but Wolf didn't know what he was seeing, "Let me help you."

"I SAID GET AWAY!" Wolf shouted, shooting a Ball of Energy and causing her to be shot back into the wall, his vision then showed Blaze, who was sitting there holding on to her arm, "Oh my God... Blaze... I didn't mean to..."

Wolf fell to his knees, alongside her, holding her closely.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to..." Blaze said, rubbing his head, she had known Wolf for so long, he was the kindest person aside from Silver that she knew treated her like she wanted to be treated, the 19 year old Mobian Cat knew he needed emotional support after what happened to him, he was there for her in her dark times, she needed to be there for him now.

"I hurt you... that's unforgivable..." Wolf said, crying some more, "I want to die... it's my fault that everyone was killed..."

"Nothing is your fault... it's not wrong to feel afraid..." Blaze said, "You have so much to live for... and I'm sure your friends want you to continue living your life..."

"I can't... I'm not strong enough..." Wolf said, "I'm a coward Blaze... a pathetic and weak coward."

"You are strong... you just don't know it yet..." Blaze said softly, "Listen, your my best friend, I won't give up on you."

Best Friend... when Wolf heard that it lifted his spirits, but it saddened him at the same time... because he knew she wouldn't be in love with a coward like him... a coward who let his friends die...

"No... I'm not..." Wolf said, getting up and putting his hand on the doorknob, "If I can't be brave... I don't deserve to help... I'm leaving..."

"Hey, what's this I hear about you leaving?" Silver asked, the Hedgehog concerned for his friend, walking through the door, Wolf simply ignored his friend and walked passed him, Silver grabbing him by the shoulder, "I'm talking to you, Wolf!"

"What does it look like Silver!?" Wolf shouted, feeling angry at himself, "I was weak! I was pathetic! I let my friends die right in front of me! I lost the people I loved!"

"That wasn't your fault though..." Rouge said, the 23 year old said, walking by, "Look Sugar, you can't blame yourself for what happened, we know how you feel but we need you here to help us."

Help them... what could he possibly do... he was worthless to them... it was all his fault...

"It is my fault Rouge, I couldn't even fight, I felt like I couldn't breath... and they died because I couldn't fight with them." Wolf said, "I know your trying to make me feel better, but it's not working..."

As he was still leaving, he felt a hand grab his, turning around he saw Blaze, tears in her eyes.

"Wolf... please don't leave..." She begged, "We need you... I need you..."

Silver appeared Jealous hearing this, but his friend was his concern, as for Wolf, he was struggling inside, here Blaze was attempting to make him reconsider, but he couldn't stay, he made his choice.

"I can't fight..." Wolf said, "Not even to save my friends... if I can't even do that... I'm worthless... I don't deserve to be friend's with any of you..."

He held Blaze's hand, cherishing the moment with her, before letting go and running off with Amazing Speed, tears leaving his eyes as a pained look covered his face, but Blaze back at the Hospital Ward collapsed, crying her eyes out.

 **1 Year Later...**

A now 21 year old Wolf had left his Home, he travelled far from Mobian Civilization, throughout the year Wolf suffered from Depression and Nightmares, he was now a heavy drinker, getting drunk in hopes of feeling any better, he currently lived in an Area that was far away from Eggman's Rule, Eggman had conquered 99% of the World within that time, he kept drinking, wanting to forget how he failed everyone... how pathetic he was... hoping that everything was just one big nightmare and he could be happy again... but sadly reality always hit him hard, he flipped over the table in his home, smashing different things onto the ground in the process, what Infinite had done to him caused him to be forever scarred, he was angry and blamed himself for many things... letting his friends die, abandoning Sonic and his Friends when they needed him to be strong... and then their was Blaze... his closest Friend... he abandoned her. His personality changed drastically since then, he was tired of feeling weak and during Eggman's Conquering of the World he had stopped being scared to fight back against his Robots, his fear to fight was gone, but his guilt consumed him to the point that he just couldn't dare face anyone again without blaming himself.

The Door to his home opened, Wolf raising his hand and shooting an energy blast towards the door, the figure quickly dodging the attack, only to be met with Wolf's Punch to his face, knocking him down.

"Who are you?!" Wolf yelled, grabbing the figure by his chest fur... chest fur?

"Uuuugh... it's me Wolf." The Hedgehog said, it was Silver who soon noticed the bottles everywhere, growling, "This is what you've been doing with your life!?"

"Yes... now leave me alone..." Wolf said, grabbing a Bottle and drinking it before Silver grabbed it and threw it against the Wall, "What the hell!?"

"Don't what the hell me you idiot!" Silver shouted, grabbing Wolf by his Trench Coat, "You leave everyone behind last year to resort to getting drunk to solve your problems!?"

If only Silver experienced what Wolf did, he would understand... Wolf grabbed a picture that fell with everything else... a Photo of him and the rest of the gang.

"It helps to ease my pain..." Wolf told him, but Silver wasn't buying it, "Maybe even ease it permanently..."

Wolf was alluding to suicide by saying this.

"Don't you think about man, don't ruin your life over something you couldn't control." Silver warned him.

"It's... to late for me Silver... my will to fight is gone..." Wolf said, "I'm no hero... not like Sonic is... he's dead isn't he?"

"No, he can't be dead, I know he's alive!" Silver said, "We have hope that he is! Sonic's never easily let himself be killed before!"

"Hope..." Wolf chuckled, "That's something I believed in too... and look what happened..."

"Please Wolf, we need you back, don't push us away, let us help you..." Silver tried to persuade his friend, grabbing his shoulder, "We grew up together with Blaze and everyone else, we know you better than anyone, their all in danger... Eggman is close to taking over everything, even Blaze is in danger!"

"Blaze?" Wolf said, "My friend..."

He felt now was a chance for redemption... but he was afraid he would fail to save them like he did to his friends in the past.

"That's right... she's your friend..." Silver said, "Like I am, come on, don't be scared, we'll do this together."

"Together..." Wolf said, before remembering what happened to his old friends, being blown apart by Infinite and blood splattering everywhere, falling to his knees and holding his hands to his head, tears spilling from his face, "No... I can't, I can't breath!"

He wasn't afraid to fight anymore, but he was to scared of losing more of his friends that bothered him, Silver saw that this was going nowhere, but he couldn't just give up on him, however, he placed something on the floor for Wolf, hugging his friend.

"Blaze always held onto this, she told me it meant a lot to her." Silver said, "Don't give up on your friends again... it's never to late..."

With that, he left Wolf's home, closing the door, Wolf still on the floor in tears, until he saw what Silver left on the ground, he picked it up... looking at it, before tearing up even harder.

It was a Picture of him and Blaze before Eggman started to take over, with her kissing his cheek and him blushing madly with a smile on his face.

 **RagingWolf2124- So if you haven't guessed it yet, yes, the Main OC isn't really a badass at first unlike my other two stories, he legitimately has fears and suffers from PTSD, I wanted to make this condition something that affects him throughout the story, until he learns to let go of his past mistakes and embraces the future, however his condition won't stop him from fighting to make things right, so where does it go from here? We'll you'll have to wait until the next chap, PTSD is something serious that never truly goes away even if you think your better, it can still affect you, but with proper treatment and people to love and care for you, you'll live a happier life and get through the pain.**


	2. Ch 2: Hunt For Redemption

**RagingWolf2124- Hello and Welcome back to the next chap within the story, so what are your thoughts so far? Am I doing well? Enjoy!**

 **3rd Person View**

Wolf looked at the Photo, holding it close.

"She kept this close to her... even when I left..." He said to himself, "She never gave up on me..."

Wolf looked at the innocent look on her face as she kissed his cheek, he had been friends with her for so long, it's how she met Sonic and everyone else when he introduced her to them, Silver was another close friend she would have besides him, it brung the 3 of them together and it made them the closest of Friends, the fact that they weren't willing to let him go, showed just how much they cared about him, especially Blaze.

"Your not going to give up and do nothing are you?" A Voice said, it wasn't anyone he recognized, but it sounded Deep.

"Who's there!?" Wolf shouted, forming an energy ball in his right hand.

"Do not fear, I am an Ally, not your enemy." The Voice said, before appearing before him.

"What the hell?" Wolf said, when the figure introduced itself, it was a Giant Gloved Hand, that's all that it was, a Giant Right Hand that floated their, speaking, "What in the world are you?"

"Someone you'll get to know better in due time... but for now... call me, Master Hand." The Gloved Hand said, "Listen to me... I know you've suffered, but their are people who will understand your pain, people who will help you through all the dark times in your life... those are your friends."

"You don't know a damn thing about me..." Wolf said, "Your just some fucking thing I'm hallucinating about... that's all it is..."

"I'm very real... and I know two others like you have suffered as well... but they are getting a hold on their lives and are striving forward." He explained, "Their your brothers... two people with the same sense of Justice to protect what they hold dear and help others, their both Brave and Selfless individuals who are strong because of their friends and family, just like I know you can be.

"I have no brothers..." Wolf said, "I'm an only child..."

"You'll know what I mean when you meet them... but now is not the time..." He said, "Until they restore balance to their worlds... as well as you to this world, it wouldn't be safe to do so yet..."

"Other... Worlds?" Wolf said in surprise, "Their are... other Worlds besides mine?"

"Their are... and right now... I'm in the middle of recruiting powerful and heroic allies... from different Worlds, and I want you to be one of them..." He said, "You will be a Member of a Group of Fighters who will vow to protect different Worlds together... but you can't become apart of it until you face your demons and save your world from Eggman."

"I'm afraid though... I'm afraid that I'll fail them again..." Wolf said, "I'm wasn't brave a year ago, and it cost me my friends..."

"Then try again." Master Hand said, "It's okay to feel how you do, but if your not willing to keep fighting, you'll lose not only your life, but your friends as well, be the warrior you are, and fight for your friends!"

Master Hand pointed at him, making Wolf looking at him seriously.

"You are strong, you are not pathetic, you can do this!" He said, trying to lift Wolf's spirits, "Now go! Be the hero you were always destined to be!"

Although Wolf doubted himself, he tightened his fist with newfound determination and stood up, placing the picture of Blaze and him into his Jacket Pocket.

"Your right..." Wolf said turning away and opening the door, "I will meet you again... will I?"

"You will in due time... once this war is over..." Master Hand said, before disappearing from sight, he looked behind him, seeing the whole mess of Alcoholic Bottles on the ground, he needed to leave it behind, it was for the best, he would try all he could, and if he failed, it would be the end of him living a happy life.

"I'm coming everyone..." Wolf said to himself, noticing the tracks that Silver left behind as he too used his Super Speed to follow after him, the wind blew across his face, the Mobian's eyes full of nothing but complete determination to save his friends, he travelled very quickly across everything as he reached the City of Park Avenue, before coming to a stop and hiding in a nearby alleyway, he peeked his head out from the side, what he saw was utterly disgusting and inhumane, he saw other Mobians in chains, getting whipped by Eggmans Robots, as they were being forced to build a Statue in Eggman's Image, this made him become angry as he saw his fellow Mobians being harmed, and it was amplified when he saw Silver now in chains, he had been captured alongside Knuckles, Rouge, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Amy, and... Blaze... but no Sonic, Tails, or Shadow...

"The Resistance... has fallen..." Wolf said to himself, "No... it has yet to fall... not when I can still fight!"

Wolf waited though, as much as he wanted to go in and help, he had to be patient, it was Nightfall and there were Egg Bots guarding the Cells, that were out in the open.

"Silver... you... you saw him again?" Blaze asked Silver as they both had a cell next to each other, she wanted to know badly what happened to Wolf.

"I did, he was a shadow of his former self..." Silver said with sadness in his voice, having been beat down and had a Collar placed around his Neck that prevented him from using his Psychic Powers, Blaze having the same thing around her neck to prevent her from using her Fire Powers as well, "He was drinking... his home was messy... and he was crying... he's still deeply regretful of losing his friends and abandoning us... I don't think he'll be here to help us Blaze... he's lost his spirit..."

"No..." Blaze shook her head, "I refuse to believe he'll give up on us!"

"Enough about him already!" Knuckles said in annoyance, "If he cared so much he'd be helping us long ago! He's not coming Blaze, you just have to let him go already!"

"Shut up Knuckles! Leave her alone!" Silver shouted at him.

"Do something about it Hedgehog!" Knuckles dared him.

"You idiot!" Rouge shouted, smacking him in the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" Knuckles said angrily.

"I don't like how you have to crush her spirits!" Rouge said, "What's wrong with believing in someone huh? In times like this you should learn to be more compassionate you stupid Echidna!"

"Oh please, your just a Jewel Thief!" Knuckles said, "As if you would know what Compassion is you Self Caring Bat BITCH!"

Smack!

Knuckles held his cheek, Rouge looking away from the stubborn Echidna, before realizing his mistake.

"Rouge... I'm sorry..." Knuckles said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Rouge said in anger as she punched him square in the face, "Don't ever speak to me again!"

She once again turned around and looked away from him, the Echidna at a complete loss for Words as he felt blood drip from his nose.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Espio said, the Chameleon shooting him a dirty look, "Your supposed to be the Leader and this is how you act?"

Vector and Charmy didn't say anything, they just stood there listening.

"I'm sorry... I just..." Knuckles didn't know what to say, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"The Resistance is no more... we've lost..." Amy said, holding her knees up to her chest, with tears in her eyes, "Sonic's dead... Tails is no where to be found..."

Everyone else believed it was all over, but not Blaze, she had faith that her Best Friend would return for them, that Wolf would save everyone. He was a Powerful Mobian, but had been held back due to his lack of bravery, they needed him now, more than ever, she only hoped he was no longer afraid.

It was nightfall, Wolf was in the Shadows, thinking about today and the past year before attacking. He isolated himself and liced alone, Silver had somehow found him and came to him for help... reminding him of how much his friends meant to him, he learned of different Worlds from a mysterious Giant Hand, and that their were two others like him... but who were they, who was this mysterious Master Hand and who were these two brothers of his that he supposedly spoke of? Lastly, what kind of Team was he forming, all he knew was that they would protect different worlds. The Two brothers... when he heard that... he for some reason... felt a kind of connection... even if he didn't know who they were... but he believed pondering in his thoughts were over at the moment and that he should focus back on his objective.

Wolf walked out from the Shadows and into the middle of the street, he approached the small facility that housed prisoners of the resistance.

"Halt Intruder!" An Eggbot said from the front of the Giant Gate, it and another Bot aiming their Arm Guns at him, "Dr, Eggman's rule dictates that every Mobian must be chained and controlled, who then must build Monuments in his honor, any who refuse will be terminated!"

Wolf took a slight step back with Hesitation, but tightened his fists and took a step forward, before he kept walking forward.

"No... not this time..." Wolf told himself, "I'm not running away again... I'm tired of running."

The Mobian Wolf did not stop in his advance as he had a look of determination.

"Halt! Failure to comply will result in termination!" The Bot said again, "This is your final warning!"

Wolf forming energy in his hands.

"My final Warning?" Wolf questioned, before glaring at them, "No... this is your final warning... release the prisoners, NOW."

"Fire!" The Bot shouted, both bots firing their Guns, Bullets flying forward, but Wolf smacked each one away with the energy that formed in his hands, the bots not sure how to react as they stood their confused.

"You signed your death the moment you fired." Wolf said, his intimidating gaze making the robots stand back, before appearing right between both of them, his speed making them confused as he Punched one through it's face and kicked the other through it's waist, causing them both to shut down and cause smoke to come out, Wolf raised a hand to the Giant Gate, and fired a Blast of Energy at it, destroying it.

BOOM!

That's what everyone heard in their cells below as the Alarm went off.

"Did you guys hear that!?" Silver shouted over the Alarms as more Eggbots ran past the Cells and to whatever it was that had blown the front gate.

"I thought there was no one left fighting!" Vector shouted.

"You guys don't think it's..." Charmy said, before stopping, the now 12 year old Mobian Bee not knowing what to say, Blaze's eyes widened, looking at Silver who also wasn't sure what to think.

BOOM!

Another explosion was heard, one that opened the Door leading to where the prisoners were, the various different types of Mobians were holding each other closely, clearly feeling scared while others were Brave resistance members that got ready for what was happening, the Smoke enveloped the room, Blaze and the others looking at who the figure was, the figure was facing away from the prisoners as he looked on one side of the room, Blaze then realized who it was.

"W-Wolf?" Blaze was the first to speak up, looking at him, his ears perked up from the familiar voice as he slowly turned around, his intimidating gaze sending chills down the spines of everyone there, even Blaze, who couldn't believe he was actually here, and that he had no fear, "Oh my God..."

His Gaze went to Vector, Charmy, Espio, Amy, Knuckles Rouge, Silver, and Finally... Blaze... who caused his gaze to soften, he saw cuts and bruises on her and slowly walked forward, until more Eggbots appeared and shot at him again, but it didn't work as he smacked them away again, stunning everyone there as he then punched and kicked through every one of them, punching one through it's stomach and blasting it away with his Energy, turning back around and walking back towards Blaze, the bars separating them.

"Your were very foolish to come back Wolf..." A Voice said as he entered the room full of Prisoners, revealing it to be none other than Zavok, "Just like your Friends were foolish to fight back, especially Sonic."

"Zavok..." Wolf said, feeling Blaze's hand touch his own from between the bars, "I'm not running away again..."

"What did you hope to gain by coming back? You were a coward who ran away." Zavok taunted him, "Was it regret? Was it revenge? Was it for that little Cat right there?"

"I came back, for all 3 of those reasons." Wolf said, his hand letting go of Blaze's, "What do I have to gain? Nothing, I just want to make things right again... for the friends I abandoned when they needed me most, I may never be happy again... but I realized just how much they meant to me, how much I need them just as they need me... now answer me one question... where is Infinite?"

"Your actions are very touching... as for Infinite, you have no right to be in his presence..." Zavok said, cracking his Knuckles, "I'll make sure your death is painful when I'm through with you... and once I kill you, I'll kill your friends..."

Kill his friends... just like Infinite did to his other friends a year ago, he breathed heavily, it was painful to remember, no... he had to stop remembering the past, he had to strive forward, he must save his friends now!

"Kick his ass!" Knuckles shouted.

"You can do it!" Silver shouted as well, Blaze just looked at Wolf, he had changed.

"Over my dead body." Wolf said, getting into a fighting stance, "If I must kill to save them... then so be it!"

"Then come at me!" Zavok shouted as he and Wolf ran towards each other, about to make contact with their fists.

 **RagingWolf2124- Well, this took me a literal day to finish, but I finally finished it, I am clearly happy to finally write this story, I have waited until the game came out just to do it, anyway let me know what you think, I must leave it on a cliffhanger to prepare for the next chap, until next time!**


	3. Ch 3: Wolf vs Zavok

**RagingWolf2124- Welcome to the next chapter, I am determined to get more chapters out, so for now, enjoy, also sorry, it's been at least 3 Months since I last updated.**

 **3rd Person View**

Wolf and Zavok had charged towards each other, Wolf dodging Zavok's right hook and grabbing him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and giving him and German Suplex, shocking the prisoners, especially Blaze as this feat of Power that Wolf displayed, Zavok quickly got to his feet, staring the Mobian in the eyes, noticing they were very intimidating.

"No one has ever done that to me..." He said, growling, "You will regret that!"

Zavok grabbed Wolf by his chest fur, throwing him across the room, hitting the wall, causing Wolf to shout in pain, followed up with Zavok infusing his fist with Red Energy and about to strike Wolf through the Wall, but he avoided it and Zavok's fist was stuck into the Wall, Wolf taking advantage by Elbowing him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, followed by a jump Kick to his face, before placing both his Hands in front of Zavok's Face, blasting him away with his energy, Zavok getting unstuck from the wall and sent flying across the ground, grunting from the force.

"I can't believe this! He's actually beating down Zavok?!" Amy shouted in surprise, "Sonic was the only one who defeated him before!"

"Does this mean that Wolf was always this powerful?" Silver questioned, "I mean, he was afraid to fight... why the sudden change in confidence?"

"I don't know... but he came back for us..." Blaze said, "I always had a feeling he never truly gave up..."

"That Man was always a brave person at heart, he just didn't know it yet..." Rouge said, "He always tried to help in anyway, but avoided fighting to kill, yet here he is now, his attitude has definitely changed..."

Zavok Punched Wolf's face, causing him to stumble, followed by a double axe handle, smashing Wolf into the ground, jumping high into the air and was going to Elbow Drop him, but Wolf quickly stood on his hands and thrust his legs upwards, hitting Zavok's Side as he came down, the force of the fall only adding to the pain even more, falling from Wolf's feet and holding his side in immense pain as he stood, Wolf flipping back onto his feet, staring Zavok down, waiting for him to make a move.

"Enough of this!" He shouted, charging at Wolf again with a shoulder tackle, Wolf simply side stepping out of the way.

"You are Powerful, I do not deny that, but..." Wolf said, "You will never defeat me... with your slow speed."

"You Cocky bastard!" Zavok shouted, "You dare make a mockery out of me?!"

"No... I state the truth, you wonder how Sonic defeated you before? It's simple, he's fast, like I am, face it Zavok, your outmatched, your... to... slow..." Wolf said with an intimidating glare, causing Zavok to shudder and grow even angrier.

"I will show you how pathetic you really are! You were nothing but a coward back then and you still are!" Zavok shouted, "I will not allow some small imbecile to humiliate me like that damned Hedgehog!"

Zavok yelled as he charged at Wolf again, only for Wolf to dash forward and punch him across the face, sending him flying towards an empty cell and breaking it upon contact, Zavok still getting up and panting heavily, attempting to hit Wolf who kept dodging, Wolf blocking Zavok's big fist, kneeing him in the gut, causing him to spit out blood, before kicking him across the room and into the wall, Zavok trying to get up this time but unable to, Wolf picking him up by his throat, surprising everyone else at the power he showed compared to Zavok, especially Zavok himself.

"I can't believe it..." Knuckles said in shock, "He beat Zavok!"

All the Prisoners cheered with joy.

It was cut short though when Wolf threw Zavok onto the ground, the Zeti holding onto his side in pain as he looked up at an emotionless looking Wolf approach him, something having snapped in his mind.

"Wolf?" Blaze said, noticing his expression.

"Where is Sonic and Shadow being held at?" Wolf asked.

"Go to hell Mobian!" The Zeti replied back in pain, Wolf tightened his fists in anger as he clenched his teeth, raising his foot and stomping onto Zavok's Left Kneecap, a loud snapping sound being heard, "AAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone looked away as they saw Wolf torture him for information, with some wanting to see Zavok finally get what's coming to him, Blaze not being able to look, Wolf had never been this cruel to others before, it made her scared at how he had changed so much, she was no stranger to killing, but torturing was something else, something even she wouldn't do.

"YOU FEEL LIKE ANSWERING ME NOW?!" Wolf shouted at him, "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"I will... never... tell you!" Zavok said, still being defiant to Wolf's questions, Wolf stomped on his Right Kneecap, shattering it as well, "AAAAAAAAAH!"

"YOU WANT IT TO STOP?! THEN ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Wolf shouted again, "OR DO YOU WANT ME TO START WITH YOUR ARMS TOO?!"

"Enough! I'll talk!" Zavok shouted, "Sonic is being held in the Death Egg in Space! Shadow is on our side, but I don't know where he is!"

Shadow was on their side? No... why would Shadow join them? That didn't make any sense to him...

"Why did he join?" Wolf asked Zavok, who was having trouble breathing through the Pain, "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"I don't know the answer to that, he simply willingly joined, I swear that's all I know!" Zavok said frantically, "Now please let me go!"

"Let you go? You mean like all those innocent Mobians? THE ONE'S YOU MURDERED!" Wolf shouted angrily, "TRASH LIKE YOU DESERVE TO SUFFER!"

With that Wolf stomped his Left arm, shattering it as well.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Zavok shouted, "You filthy Mobian, you will pay for what you have done, I swear this to you!"

Wolf didn't say anything, now raising his foot and shattering his other Arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zavok shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Wolf grabbed a Nearby Metal Pipe, getting ready to bash it against Zavok's face.

"No! PLEASE DON'T, SPARE ME!" Zavok begged for his life, but Wolf didn't listen as he smacked the pipe down across his face, Zavok shouting in agony as blood was being spilled all over the place, his face, becoming unrecognizable after awhile, Wolf still not stopping, the area where Zavok's head was becoming nothing but a bloody pool of mush, before stabbing his body repeatedly with Energy Swords he formed in both hands, Blood spraying all over his face.

"Oh my God..." Blaze said as Wolf kept stabbing the body of the already dead Zeti, before he finally stopped, looking at his Black Fingerless Gloves that were covered in Blood, standing up and looking back, twitching as he did, his gaze looking down as he walked toward Blaze's cage, using his Energy Hand Blade to slice the bars, causing them to fall to the ground, Wolf took a hold of her Collar that was surpressing her powers and ripped it apart, Wolf expected her to be afraid of him after what he just did, but Blaze didn't step back, she knew how much pain he suffered and she stood there, Wolf falling to his knees as tears fell from his face, hands on his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A bloodcurdling yell erupted from his mouth as he sobbed, this was the first time he had taken a life, and it reminded him of when his Friends lives were taken by Infinite a Year ago, he was having a panic attack, despite being brave earlier, it caused him to start remembering the past, he was breathing heavily, holding onto his chest as Blaze wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey... it's okay..." She told him, using one hand, grabbing the Bars that were connected to everyone else's Cells, they soon melted from her touch and everyone was freed, the Soldiers quickly picking up their Wispons from the armory and looking around for any remaining Eggbots, Knuckles punched Silver's Collar, shattering the device that prevented him from using his Psychic Powers.

"Thanks Knux." Silver told him, the Echidna nodded and ran off with the Chaotix and the other Soldiers, while Rouge and Amy ran off with another group, this left Wolf, Blaze, and Silver alone.

"You okay?" Silver asked his friend who was breathing heavily still.

"I... I... I can't... breathe... I can't..." Wolf's words were slowly stopping, his eyes slowly closed on him, passing out from the shock of his Panic Attack.

 **Later...**

Wolf didn't know where he was, he was going in and out of consciousness, he felt like he was being moved onto something softer... he saw Mobians wearing Medical Clothing that were pullling him away somewhere... he made out the faint color of Light Purple... someone that was speaking with the Doctors... he could have sworn he saw a Cat of some kind... crying and begging them about something, he then saw someone floating there... a familiar being from a year ago... although no one seemed to notice his presence.

"Look at you... once again in such a pitiful state... It seems I didn't regret leaving you alive after all... but that Girl right there... so sweet and innocent... it makes me want to see her suffer... I can't hold myself back... this feeling of inflicting and seeing pain... it fills me with overwhelming pleasure..." Infinite told Wolf, scratching his Mask with his claws before grabbing Blaze by the throat, who was lifted off the ground and holding on for dear life, "I MUST CAUSE HER PAIN!"

"No... stop... take me instead..." Wolf begged him, reaching his arm out, "I don't care... what happens to me... just let her go..."

"No! Take me!" Blaze begged Infinite.

"How touching... but unfortunately for you..." Infinite said before raising his claws and sliding it down Blaze's Tear stained face drawing blood, "It's worth seeing you wallow in pain!"

Infinite then slashed his Claws Across Blaze's Throat, blood spurting out as she choked on her own blood before falling to the ground with a thud, her eyes widened as she lied in her blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wolf shouted, waking up on the bed he currently lied on in a cold sweat.

"It's okay!" A familiar voice said, holding him down.

"B-Blaze?" Wolf said, breathing heavily, "What happened?"

"You passed out after you went into a Panic Attack..." Blaze answered, before her eyes looked at him worryingly, "Wolf... I need you to answer me honestly... why did you come back?"

Wolf stayed quiet at this question, it was such a long time since he had seen and spoken to her, he didn't know how to respond.

"Wolf, please just talk to me..." Blaze begged him, "I haven't seen you in over a year..."

Wolf wanted to speak, but what he had just commited earlier made him scared of himself, he lost control and he was an entirely different person, something that was still present now and one thing was on his mind, Revenge... he had killed someone... and even though it hurt him mentally, he was going to continue killing whoever aids Infinite, even if it means killing Shadow The Hedgehog who now sided with the Eggman Empire, after enough pondering Wolf decided to finally speak.

"Silver told me you were in trouble..." Wolf answered, "It took me a whole year to get over my fear of fighting someone or something that's trying to kill me... but I couldn't stop drinking to dull the pain of the Nightmares I've been having since my Friends have died... my life has been utter hell since that day."

Blaze placed her hand on his, Wolf quickly moved his hand away from her's, shaking and breathing a little faster, sweat dropping down and matting his fur as he saw a quick flash of his Nightmare that showed Blaze's Throat being slit by Infinite.

"Wolf your shaking..." Blaze told him, grabbing his hands in an attempt to calm him.

"I'm okay... it just... it just happens every once in awhile..." Wolf smiled slightly as he shook, before the smile became a look of nervousness, Blaze wasn't fooled, she could see the pain he was in and sat on his bed and hugged him, the bed was big enough for two people so she was able to get close enough comfort him.

"No Blaze... stop... just leave me be..." Wolf told her, his body now shaking as he gently pushed her off.

"I'm not leaving you..." She said, grabbing his hands.

"Let me go..." He growled.

"Wolf please..." She pleaded, his Red Eyes staring away from her, before a hand on his face pulled him back to look back into her Gold Eyes.

"That was the first time... I ever killed someone..." Wolf said, his eyes closing.

"You saved everyone there... you came back for me... all that pain you felt and it was me that brought you back..." She started to tear up, "Why me?"

"...We were always there for each other... we grew close after you found yourself in our World... originally you didn't want any friends and thought of everyone as a distraction to getting back the Sol Emeralds... but you opened up... and so did I... I remember when you thought of your Powers as a curse... but I proved to you that they were a gift..." Wolf said, "A Gift that could help others..."

"That's not the only reason... is it?" She asked him again, only for him to turn his head away.

"No... Blaze... your loving... kind... understanding... you made me start feeling something for you... but I was a coward..." Wolf said, "I don't deserve what I hoped to experience with someone so beautiful... I don't deserve anything..."

Blaze removed her Gloves and turned his head back to face her again, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your not the only one who has feelings too..." She whispered and pressed herself closer to him, "Hearing it from you... makes me feel brave enough to show you..."

"Blaze..." Wolf said, not believing what he heard, before she closed her eyes and reached forward, mashing her lips against his, surprising the Canine as he felt himself get pushed on his back, at first he was hesitant, but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 **WARNING, LEMON INCOMING!**

Blaze fell on top of Wolf as she held him in place to continue kissing him, holding his face as she kissed him much more deeply, moaning as she felt his tongue swirling around with hers, his hands caressing her hips as he moaned as well. Blaze took it a step further when she removed his Trench Coat and rested her hands upon his Dark Black Furry Chest.

"Your so Muscular... you kept in shape..." She told him, when she felt a pair of hands reach around her hair, grabbing her Hairband and removing it, her beautiful Lilac colored hair falling back down to the back and side of her head instead of being kept in place on top.

"I personally believe... that you look more beautiful this way..." Wolf told her, before helping to remove her Purple Coat like shirt, the two resuming their heated session of there lips passionately melting into one another, followed by Boots, High Heels, Bra, Pants and Underwear flying off, leaving both of them nude with their fur being the only thing covering them, Blaze was nervous as she covered her Breasts with her arms.

"I... I've never done this before... show myself... to another Man..." Blaze admitted, "What do I do?"

Wolf smiled, before removing her hands from her chest as she lied on the bed.

"Let me show you... if it makes you feel more comfortable... I've never done the same for another Woman but you..." He told her, before holding himself up above her and aligning his Dick to her Pussy, "This is going to hurt... are you sure you want this?"

"I want it... I want it badly... your the only one I want..." Blaze purred in his ear, "Please Wolf..."

After hearing this, Wolf slowly inserted himself before hitting a barrier, looking up at him, Blaze nodded to let him know it was okay, before he pushed through entirely, causing her to dig her nails into his back in pain, hissing, this in turn caused him to grunt in pain.

"Are you okay?" Wolf asked, "Maybe I should..."

"No!" Blaze begged, "I'm fine... just give me a minute..."

Blaze panted and breathed, taking awhile before she was finally ready, giving him a nod to continue, so Wolf started to thrust slowly into her, kissing her neck, both of them moaned as Wolf felt Blaze's tight Pussy squeeze around his Dick, giving into his animalistic urges, he started to go faster, making her moan louder as she wrapped her legs around his back, moaning and meowing from the pleasure she was receiving.

"Faster! Fuck me faster!" She yelled, getting a growl from Wolf who went even faster, her face was full of pleasurable bliss as she stuck her tongue inside Wolf's Mouth who responded with his own tongue, exchanging their Saliva as they separated, a string of Saliva being left between them as things got even rougher between them, Blaze flipped them over so she would be on top as she bounced on his Dick, Wolf grabbing her Left Breast and Sucking it as he continued to fuck her, taking a firm hold of her Ass and thrusting as hard as he could, spanking her in the process, causing her to shout in pleasure, before she started to feel something build up.

"Wolf... I... I'm gonna..." She moaned but couldn't finish her sentence from all the waves of pleasure hitting her hard.

"I know... me too..." He moaned, growling.

"Please shoot it all inside me... don't you dare pull out!" She ordered him, after a few more swift thrusts, they both came at the same time, Blaze releasing her Juices over Wolf's Dick as he filled her up with his Spunk, both lying there after all the heated love making, Wolf was about to pull out but Blaze stopped him, "No... just... let us stay like this... you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment with you..."

 **End of Lemon**

"I never knew... I held these feeling for years... and now here we are... I've been waiting a long time to say this... but..." He said, "Blaze... I love you... I truly love you."

Blaze teared up from hearing this, before responding.

"I love you to Wolf... I have ever since you helped me control my Powers..." She told him, "I want us to be together from now on... by each other's side."

"I won't let what happened before stop me now... I promise I won't ever leave you alone again..." Wolf whispered lovingly to her, before grabbing a hold of the blanket and wrapping it around both of them, both beginning to drift off to sleep.

"I love you my Red Eyed Wolf..." She told him, holding his hand in hers.

"I love you to... my Gold Eyed Blaze..." He told her, the two sharing one last kiss before falling asleep in each others arms.

 **RagingWolf2124- So... it's been awhile, I'm terribly sorry about the long wait, but I came back with a bang, so there's that, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of my Sonic Forces based story, Until next time!**


	4. Ch 4: An Old Friends Past

**RagingWolf2124- Hello everyone, it's been 3 Months, but that's a good amount of time to wait, so here's the next chapter of the story, I hope you are enjoying it all, it's not as easy as it looks to plan what comes next and write it out.**

During the night, Wolf was experiencing a Nightmare, he tossed and turned in his bed.

"I'll find you... and soon I'll find her... I'll rip away the light of your life... and send you to a place... where nothing but Misery and Pain exists... to be alone... forever..." The Voice of Infinite said, "You cannot save her... you couldn't even save your friends... your pathetic..."

"No... I... never meant..." Wolf said, breathing heavily in his sleep, "I just wanted to..."

"SILENCE!" Infinite Shouted, "You are nothing but a Coward... a coward who doesn't deserve friends... you don't deserve happiness..."

Infinite soon appeared out of the Shadows and readied his Sharp Claws to pierce Blaze's Heart.

"NO! BLAZE!" Wolf shouted, waking up in a cold sweat, causing her to wake up alongside him and cup his face in her hands.

"Honey, look at me, it's okay." Blaze told him, kissing his lips, causing him to relax a bit, "Shh... it's okay..."

Wolf breathed heavily, holding her close to him, tears falling from his eyes, Blaze rested his head against her nude chest.

"These Nightmares... they won't stop..." Wolf told her, "It's the same thing... Infinite killing my loved ones... killing you... calling me a coward... making me suffer..."

"Your not a coward..." She whispered soothingly, "Your much braver than you were back then..."

She kissed his lips again and held her forehead against his.

"No one is going to kill me..." She told him, "We'll win this war... and we'll live happily..."

"Blaze... I'm worried about losing you... like I lost my friends..." Wolf told her, "I don't want it to happen again, "Not like I lost my best Friend, Zero, Years ago..."

"Zero?" She said confused, still rubbing his head, "Who is Zero?"

"He was another Childhood Friend... he was always getting into trouble, he wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind..." Wolf explained, "His Father was a drunk who beat him... his Mother passed away weeks ago before he met me... we were both 8 years old, he was just sitting there on a bench, crying his eyes out... he had a good heart... we hung out together a lot... but what his Father did to him... was sickening... he cut his own son across his Right Eye... he didn't lose his vision... but he scarred him... Zero snapped from the abuse... he took his Mother's Red Sword that she left behind to him before her death... and he killed his Father... he dismembered him... by the end of it all... I was there with him... his Father changed him... he always called him weak... and it affected Zero's head..."

 **Flashback**

"Zero..." Wolf said to his friend, who was twitching, his Father's blood covering his face and chest, "Zero... put down the sword..."

"I am not weak..." Zero said, clearly traumatized, "I... I am not weak..."

"It's okay... no one's going to hurt you anymore..." Wolf said, making his way closer to his friend, "Just put it down, okay?"

Zero dropped his Sword... his voice beginning to crack as his emotions started to cause him to cry.

"I-I am not... w-weak..." He cried, "I a-am... n-not weak..."

Wolf hugged his Friend closely.

"Hey Buddy, I'm here for you." Wolf said, "I'm not gonna leave you..."

Police Arrived and Zero was taken away, his Trial in court a week later had him sent to a Juvenile Detention Center, where they would attempt to rehabilitate him, but... nothing worked, Wolf visited him multiple times during his stay there, but he knew his friend was no longer the same, he never laughed... he always had a stoic expression... he still talked... but he sometimes had looks as if he wanted to kill someone... however... he faked that he was getting better and was eventually released after a few months, being adopted by Wolf's Family who raised him like their own, over the years, Wolf did everything to help Zero recover and for awhile, it was working... Zero was more talkative again, he laughed, he looked happier than before, but that was what Wolf saw and believed... Zero... was still the same since that day... he was easily fooled by his Best Friend... and came back to Zero full force when he was confronted by a bully near graduation.

"You of all people are graduating? Since when do they let someone so moody as you graduate?" The Mobian Fox Male said.

"Because of my higher Intellect... unlike that puny brain of yours..." Zero responded.

"Just ignore him Zero." Wolf said, "He's not worth the effort."

"Don't ignore me you weakling!" The Bully said, pushing Zero into the Lockers, causing his face to contort into anger.

"Zero!" Wolf said to his friend in worry.

"I... AM... NOT... WEAK!" Zero shouted, before punching the bully across the face, before doing it again, pinning him to the floor, and continuing his assault, "I AM NOT WEAK!"

"Zero stop!" Wolf said, restraining his friend, "Your going to kill him!"

"LET ME GO!" Zero shouted, "I'LL SHOW HIM WHO THE REAL WEAKLING IS!"

"Stop!" Wolf told him, his friend roaring like an Animal.

"RELEASE ME!" Zero shouted again, breaking out of his hold and pouncing on the Fox who was already afraid.

"ZERO!" Wolf shouted, Zero snapping out of it, "Oh my God..."

The Bully's Face was scratched up and beaten to a pulp, leaving him a bloody mess, other students around him saw what he did and started backing away, Zero appeared to be in shock at what he did, but his look of horror turned into a look of... content?

"Hahaha... hahahahahahah..." Zero started to laugh with an insane look on his face, looking up with his hands to his head, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Zero?" Wolf shook his friend who continued to laugh, his friend going Insane, "ZERO!"

"Nothing but weak people exist in this world... Wolf... you must know this to be true..." Zero spoke as he breathed heavily, "Join me... together... you and me will rid this world of such weaklings... only the strong will remain..."

"Do you hear what your saying?" Wolf asked his friend, "What's wrong with you? What happened to my Best Friend?"

"Nothing happened... in fact... after what I did... I'm feeling even better... it felt... intoxicating..." Zero spoke, clearly having gone insane.

"Your not my friend..." Wolf said, "Your not the person I grew up with..."

"You... you fool... you can't ever understand my reasons." He growled, "Weakling!"

Zero attempted to claw Wolf's Face, but he received a fist to his face from Wolf, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Your ignorance is your own Weakness." Wolf said, feeling somewhat scared, but he stood his ground, "I won't ever be like you."

Zero held his face in anger and felt betrayed by the only person he called his friend, who soon started to walk away.

"FINE! FUCK YOU THEN! I DON'T NEED YOU, YOU DAMN TRAITOR!" He shouted, attempting to claw him again, before Wolf turned around and launched an Energy Sphere into him, sending him flying back into the wall, leaving a crater.

"I can't face you..." Wolf said, "Just leave me alone..."

Wolf started walking away again, leaving him sitting there.

"COWARD, TRAITOR, LIAR!" Zero shouted to him, "YOUR NOTHING BUT A WEAKLING!"

"I wouldn't be talking, Zero..." Wolf said one last time, infuriating Zero.

"I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" He shouted out, before Wolf left the School, leaving him in tears.

 **End Of Flashback**

"I don't know what's happened to him since then." Wolf told Blaze, "I haven't seen him in 3 Years, he got expelled, he didn't graduate, he just disappeared, I don't know if he's even alive... I still miss him."

"Even after he tried to attack you?" Blaze asked, caressing his cheek.

"I could never hate him... I was just disappointed in what he chose and what he wasted in graduating with me, I care for that Man, he was like a Brother to me, I only hope he's alive and well." Wolf said, "I wish to see him again, I hope he's better."

"I hope he feels the same way..." Blaze said, "Get some sleep, okay, I'm here for you through it all."

"Thank you for Listening... Blaze..." Wolf smiled lightly, kissing her lips, before holding her close to him, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." She said, before falling asleep into his chest, Wolf falling asleep as well.

 **Morning**

Blaze slowly opened her eyes, the Canine lying next to her, his face was calm and peaceful, almost as if he didn't have a nightmare earlier in the night. She kissed his forehead, soothing him as she rested over his bare chest with nothing but lowly growls emitting from his mouth, Blaze wrapped her tail around his, still holding him in a tender embrace.

"Wolf..." She said into his ear, gently shaking him awake, "Honey, wake up."

Wolf was refusing to wake up though, wanting to stay in bed with her longer.

"No... Let's just lie here, let's rest for a bit more Blaze..." He groaned, yawning as he closed his eyes.

"As much as I would love to, we have a World to save you know." She said, getting up from the bed and getting dressed, then their was her hair band, she was about to tie her hair in place but then remembered what Wolf said last night.

"I personally believe... that you look more beautiful this way..." She remembered Wolf saying, so she decided against it, keeping her hair down from now on.

"Wolf, come on." She said, lightly shaking him.

"Nnngh... fine..." He yawned again, getting up and getting dressed as well, for such a thin figure like any other Mobian he had Muscle on him, which Blaze looked at, he got in shape over the past year.

"Blaze?" Wolf said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, what is it?" She asked, going back to the subject at hand.

"Is this... your Room?" He asked, noticing it looked nothing like a Hospital Bed of any kind, instead finding it littered with Books and Female related things.

"Yes... I admit that... I wanted to keep an eye on you... yesterday I was worried when you passed out... so I brought you here..." She said, "As for everything else that happened after, it's something I'll treasure with you, my Boyfriend."

She smiled after saying this, Wolf smiled from this and kissed her deeply, his forehead touching hers afterwards.

"You've always meant so much to me..." He said, "I promise you... I'll always be there for you."

She sighed happily after hearing him say that.

"I guess we're gonna have to break the news to everyone at the Meeting Room." She said, "Things are going to get awkward."

"It will, but the sooner we have it out there, the better." Wolf reassured her, she smiled at him and took his hand, unlocking her door and walking out with him, heading down a corridor with other rooms, before entering a room with a round table, which was surrounded by Silver, Knuckles, Charmy, Espio, Vector and Amy, where was Rouge? Most likely keeping her distance from Knuckles after their Verbal confrontation yesterday.

"Wolf, it's great to see you again my friend, it's been a year." Knuckles spoke first.

"We didn't expect you to return after... after what happened..." Amy said, "We all missed you..."

"I know, I'm still not exactly... healthy... things have been hell over the past year..." Wolf admitted, "What Infinite did to my friends... it traumatized me... it shattered my spirit... I was terrified... I couldn't show my face anymore... and I stayed Isolated away from the war..."

"Take your time..." Silver told his Best Friend, "You know we're all here for you."

"I started drinking heavily... I suffered from Nightmares... everything was just a mess... I contemplated Suicide... but I couldn't do it... Silver came to convince me to come back... while it did something to convince me... I still doubted myself, it wasn't until Silver left that something even Weirder appeared..."

"What was it?" Knuckles asked.

"A Giant Gloved Right Hand... he called him... Master Hand..." Wolf explained at this point everyone stared at him in bewilderment, "I know... it sounds so stupid... that I thought I was hallucinating from the Alcohol, he finally convinced me."

"What that all?" Amy asked.

"No, he told me I had two brothers of mine, from different worlds... I didn't have a clue what he meant, but he did tell me he was forming a Team of Hero's to help protect these worlds..." Wolf explained, "He told me, that once I restored balance to my World, that I will be recruited into... whatever it's called."

"Strange, a Giant Right Handed Glove, named Master Hand." Espio spoke up.

"Sounds dumb to me." Charmy spoke.

"It seems pretty strange, but I believe it has good intentions for us." Vector chimed in.

"As much as I want to continue about how strange it was, I think it's time we get back to the matter at hand." Knuckles spoke.

"Before you do, Blaze and I... must tell you all something first..." Wolf said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Me and Wolf... are together now..." Blaze said, blushing madly, it was silent at first, until someone finally spoke up.

"That's so cute!" Amy said, "Was it after he came back yesterday?"

"Yes... we both have been close for so many years... I missed him and he missed me..." Blaze answered, "Things between us got close..."

"Is that what that noise was last night?" Vector asked, "Sheesh! You guys were loud!"

"Sorry about that." Wolf apologized, "I wasn't aware that anyone else was near at the time."

Silver sat there, not saying anything, he seemed sad to hear this news.

"I'm happy for you two." Silver said, "I'm glad you came back, Wolf."

"I appreciate it, Silver." Wolf replied, though he could tell his friend was upset, he knew he liked Blaze, but she turned him down a few years ago, saying she loves him like a brother more than a lover, it pained him to see his Best Friend hooking up with his other Best Friend, but Silver was truly happy for Wolf and Blaze, he knew he would treat her respectfully and lovingly.

"That's everything we have to say." Blaze said, "You can continue now."

"Alright, listen, after Wolf interrogated Zavok yesterday, he confirmed that Sonic is still alive." Knuckles explained, "He's being held in the Death Egg, located in Space."

"My Poor Sonic, he must be in horrible pain right now..." Amy said with worry.

"We're all worried Amy." Espio said.

"Anyway, as you know, their is a Spaceport located at Chemical Plant where Eggman's Forces fly to and from the Death, Wolf, your going along with Blaze to steal a shuttle and use it to reach the Death Egg, once you do, find and rescue Sonic." Knuckles told Wolf and Blaze.

"Knuckles, I don't think it's a good thing for Wolf to go after yesterday's prob-" Blaze was cut off by Wolf.

"You can count on me." Wolf told him.

"Wolf, no." Blaze whispered with a hint of annoyance.

"It's settled then, you leave in a few hours, get ready." Knuckles finished, "Dismissed."

Once they had left the meeting room, Blaze spoke to Wolf.

"Why would you accept this Mission?" She asked him with her arms crossed.

"Sonic is my Best Friend Blaze, I can't deny this chance to see him again." Wolf told her, "I'm fine."

"Your not fine, I feel your suffering from someone bad, Nightmares and not being able to breath at times, and you say your fine?" She questioned him, "We need to have you checked by a Doctor."

"I don't need a Doctor, what I need is a chance to relax before we head out." Wolf explained, "Please Blaze, I can't just let it go."

Blaze looked at him with worry, she knew he was not as scared as he once was, but what he witnessed a year ago had caused him harm Mentally, she didn't want him fighting anymore, but she knew she could not change her Lovers mind.

"Fine... but after we come back, you have to promise me to get examined by a Doctor." She told him, "I want to make sure your as fine as you say you are."

"Thank you, Blaze." He hugged her gently, smiling a little, Blaze hugged him back, but she still worried if she had made the right choice by allowing him to go with her.

 **RagingWolf2124- Sorry for the wait, I was getting a bit lazy lately, which isn't a good sign, but I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**


	5. Ch 5: Rescuing Sonic

**RagingWolf2124- Hello everyone, it's been 2 Months, good things however, I finished one of my longest running stories since April of 2014, so updates to this story will come faster now as a result, here is the next chapter in the story, oh yeah, by the way, remember that everyone is 7 Years older than what they're age in the main series canon would be, charmy for example is 6 in the regular continuity, while in this he is 13, just wanted to give you all that heads up.**

Wolf had set out on his mission to save Sonic alongside Vector, Charmy, and Espio.

"I don't feel good about this..." Blaze said in her head, worried about Wolf, "I know something isn't right with him..."

She ran alongside him across the way towards one of Eggman's Ships heading for the Death Egg, he seemed fine on the outside, but it was a different story.

"Espio here, my team's engaging the enemy in the orbital tunnel." The Chameleon's voice said on the radio watch located on Wolf's wrist, "I think we can hold them off for now."

"Good job, Espio." Wolf told his friend.

"No, wait!" Espio shouted, "Watch out! The masked one's here! The monster that took down Sonic!"

Time froze immediately for Wolf when he heard that it was Infinite, his body beginning to shake again, staring at the ground in front of him.

"Stay focused, Wolf!" Vector told him through the radio, "We're off to find a shuttle!"

Blaze looked at Wolf who stood there motionless with a face that seemed like he was in a trance.

"Dammit..." Wolf said, holding his shaking arm, "Not now..."

"Wolf?" She moved his shoulder from side to side.

"I'll kill her..." He heard Infinite whisper in his ear, before snapping out of it.

"You heard them, let's continue!" Wolf said, running off towards the shuttle, Blaze following closely behind, not liking what she just saw with her mate just standing there in a look of shock, however she didn't have time to ponder the subject anymore as Eggman's Robots blocked the way, Wolf kicking and punching through them, shooting a few energy blasts towards another group, Blaze scorching other badniks as well, frying they're hardware, before they both continued on even more, coming across a train track of supplies driving on the other side of the platform they stood on, a bottomless pit below.

"Damn it, how are we going to- Aaaaaaaaaah!" Blaze shouted, scared for a minute as Wolf grabbed her waist and formed an energy whip that he swung onto a support beam in the middle of the abyss, before he flew off with her towards the train, Blaze still shouting in surprise, both landing on the train, except Blaze was hanging on the side, "Wolf!"

Wolf quickly went to her aid, reaching for her hand and grabbing it, pulling her up just as the next tunnel for the supply train was way to small for them to fit.

"Hold onto me!" Wolf said to her, the Cat riding on his back as he formed his energy whip and swung it upwards, grabbing hold of another beam above them and swinging from it towards a platform that was farther away, Wolf jumping with the momentum, once again swinging his whip towards the next beam and jumped, safely landing with Blaze on his back, "We made it to the other side."

"Don't pull me by surprise like that ever again!" She shouted to him, "Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

"You mean besides missing an easy access to the other side, I assume death?" Wolf said, smiling like nothing bad happened.

"I should... oh screw it... I hate that your right..." She pouted cutely.

"Heh heh... come on, we're almost there." Wolf said, grabbing her hand and running super fast, causing Blaze to hold onto him again, "More Badniks ahead!"

Blaze with her free arm shot blasts of fire at them, destroying them, speeding by unharmed one's, Wolf turned around, running backwards as Blaze shot the rest of them down, before Wolf turned back around to face where he was going.

Another pitfall below them with a beam hanging on in between, Wolf once again using his energy whip to wrap around it and swing with Blaze onto a bunch of rails leading towards the launch pad.

"Perfect." Vector said over the radio, "They won't mind if we borrow this for awhile."

"Wolf, Blaze, hurry it up!" Knuckles told them both over they're radio watches, "Get outta there as soon as everyone's aboard, step on it!"

With that they both slid faster and faster down the rails towards the launch pad, both being launched by springs, Wolf quickly holding back onto Blaze as he used his energy whip to swing on one final beam and landed near the shuttle where the rest of his friends were at, both quickly climbing aboard as the back on the ships door closed, now launching off into space.

"Thank god... we made it..." Wolf said, panting.

"I'm lucky I had you there, otherwise I wouldn't have made it..." Blaze said, regretting for wanting Wolf to stay behind.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Charmy said happily.

"I tell you, those badniks don't know when to quit." Vector said, rubbing his snout, "One of them punched me in the snout..."

"Luckily we were able to avoid Infinite..." Espio said, causing Wolf to freeze up again, his arm shaking as he held it, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah... I'm just tired from all the running..." Wolf lied, Blaze looking at him with a face that made her know he was lying, "Anyway, how far is the Death Egg?"

"You can't protect them..." He heard Infinite whisper in his ear once again, Wolf shaking his head to get this voice to stop, succeeding for now.

"It's not to far, it is above Earth's orbit after all." Vector said, as space itself came into view, everything around them was the stars of the galaxy, Wolf looking amazed as he placed a hand on the glass of the window.

"It's beautiful up here." Blaze told Wolf, holding his hand, wanting him to feel calm, looking down to see her holding his hand, he smiled, his forehead against hers, Blaze purring as she kissed his lips, Wolf chuckling as he kissed back.

"Ewwwwwww!" Charmy said, the 13 Year old bee looking like he was about to vomit.

"Is now really the time?" Espio asked.

"Sorry, you must always treasure those you care about everyday, because you never know what might happen..." Wolf said, kissing Blaze's forehead, holding her in a hug.

"Oh you..." Blaze giggled cutely as she hugged him back.

"Bleh!" Charmy said in a vomiting motion.

"Oh grow up Charmy, your old enough to get yourself a girlfriend." Vector said.

"You mean like how you like Vanilla?" Charmy responded.

"Yes..." Vector quietly said, "I have hope, Dammit!"

"Okay that's enough about relationships... back to the mission at hand." Espio said, "How close are we to arriving at our destination?"

"It's in sight right now, we're heading towards it." Vector answered, driving towards the Eggman shaped Head.

"This man is conceited with himself, I swear." Wolf said, "Please tell me we can blow it up once we rescue Sonic?"

"You read my mind..." Blaze smiled at Wolf, "That mustache... it just... it just bothers me..."

"I hate the look of it entirely." Vector said, "I'm with you on blowing it up."

As soon as he said that, they had arrived at the landing station within the Death Egg, Vector carefully landing the shuttle, the the ramp in the back opening down for them to walk down, everyone soon getting off.

"Sonic has to be in a holding cell, the schematics for this place were scanned before you left." Knuckles said over the radio, "Wolf, Blaze, locate Sonic and free him, Vector, Espio, Charmy, stay with the shuttle just in case any of Eggman's badniks get the idea to destroy your way back."

"We're on it." Wolf responded through his radio, "Lets go."

"Right!" She said, following Wolf closely, heading in a direction towards the Prison, running down various hallways, Wolf skidding to a stop each and everytime to check, to the point that he was a black blur racing around, zooming past Badniks that he destroyed, Blaze helping to destroy them as well, spinning around in a ballerina like pose, sending a shockwave of fire that scorched them.

"Where is he?" Wolf thought to himself as he kept running around the station, before finally finding a huge room filled with Cells, "Blaze, be on the lookout, I think I found it."

"Hurry and get him!" She said, shooting more fire at incoming badniks, back flipping and shooting even more.

Wolf checked each and every cell, all of them empty so far, he kept looking and looking, but found no trace of Sonic.

"Sonic!" Wolf called out, no response was heard, "Sonic, it's me, Wolf!"

No response was heard, he thought that maybe Zavok had lied to save his skin, sadly Wolf gave him no mercy, he couldn't find the Hedgehog until he finally saw a shade of blue in one of the cells.

"Sonic?" Wolf said, the blue blur bloodied and bruised, face down on the floor, "Sonic!"

He blasted the Cell doors hinges off, throwing it out of the way before rushing over to his friend, holding his head under his arms, shaking him to wake him up.

"Sonic, it's me, I'm here to save you." Wolf told the Hedgehog, who slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey buddy... you came back..." Sonic said with a weak laugh, "I knew it... you never gave up... on us..."

"Listen, your hurt, save your energy." Wolf told him, "I'm going to get you out of here, because we're going to eat Chili Dogs together just like before."

"You always were... an amazing friend... to be around..." Sonic spoke again, groaning in pain, spitting blood from his mouth to floor, "I don't know if... I can make it..."

"You can and you will... I know Amy for sure would take your death the hardest..." Wolf told him.

"Amy... heh... she was always so kind to me... and each and everytime I just ran off... Sonic teared up, "I don't know... if I'll even... get the chance... to tell her... that... I..."

Sonic slowly drifted back into unconsciousness, Wolf checking his pulse to make sure he was okay.

"Knuckles... I... I found Sonic..." Wolf said through his radio, "He's alive, but he's unconscious and was... brutally beaten."

Instead of Knuckles answering it was Amy.

"My poor Sonic!" Amy cried through the radio.

"Give that back!" Knuckles said, snatching it back, "You have to get him out of there, head back to the shuttle and escape!"

"Already on it." Wolf replied, before he put Sonic up over his back and started running not as fast as to avoid making the Hedgehog anymore uncomfortable, "Blaze, I've got him!"

"Great! Let's get out of here!" She shouted, "Oh my god... is Sonic..."

"He's still alive, we just need to get him back." Wolf told her as they made they're way back to the shuttle, only to find it surrounded by more Egg Bots, with Espio, Charmy and Vector fighting them off.

"About time you two got back, get him on the Ship and let's go!" Vector shouted out as he destroyed a Bot with his fist, Wolf quickly bringing Sonic inside the ship, laying him down on a bed gently, before running back out.

"Everyone in the ship, I still have one last thing that needs to be taken care of." Wolf said, "I'm going to activate the self destruct sequence!"

Everyone immediately went back on board after hearing this.

"Hurry back!" Blaze told him before she ran back inside, hearing this, Wolf ran with his speed towards the other parts of the station, before finding a room filled with computers of many kinds, he himself was not knowledgeable in this much tech, if only Tails were around he could do this, however, he soon saw a switch that said, Self Destruct, he face palmed, amazed at the stupidity of such a brilliant scientist such as Eggman before pulling the lever.

"SELF DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED... THE DEATH EGG... WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN... 10 MINUTES!" Wolf heard a computerized female voice say over the intercom, before the alarms started blaring and the whole station glowed red, Wolf immediately started running back... but was abruptly pushed into a wall, shaking his head he saw what he did not expect to see this soon.

"Aaaaah... it is you..." Infinitel said, "I never expected to see you again..."

Wolf froze up in place, looking at him, his left arm shaking as he tried to make it stop.

"No... n-not now... please no... not again..." Wolf said to himself, flashbacks of Infinite killing his friends a year ago replaying in his mind, "I-Infinite..."

"I see you remember me as well..." Infinite said, "What is that I sense? Do I sense... fear?"

Wolf looked at him, tears crawling down his face as he came face to face with the monster that scarred him forever, no matter what he did, he could not move his body, he was paralyzed, taking advantage of this, Infinite held Wolf's head, forcing him to see an Illusion, in it... he witnessed the death of his friends... over and over again.

"Stop... please..." Wolf begged, holding his head, "Please don't hurt me..."

It was clear by this point that Wolf was overcome with guilt once again, painful memories coming to the surface thanks to Infinite, it was hopeless against him.

"You cannot win against the power of my Phantom Ruby, Wolf." He said, Wolf lying on his side with more tears coming down his face, so much pain, nothing but pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wolf shouted out as he could not control his emotions, he continued to hold onto his head.

"YES! SUFFER! SUFFER YOU WEAKLING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Infinite laughed, kicking Wolf in his side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wolf shouted out more.

"SUFFER LIKE THE WORLD HAS!" Infinite continued to laugh as with his sharp claws, he slashed Wolf across his chest, leaving a Bloody Claw Mark there, "SUFFER LIKE YOUR MATE SOON WILL!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wolf shouted out, unable to take anymore.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Blaze shouted, soaring towards Infinite with a Kick enveloped in flames, hitting Infinite across his face and sending him flying into the computer shocking him, before he mysteriously disappeared, Blaze turned her attention back to her mate, who held onto his chest, crying uncontrollably, "Wolf..."

Wolf held his chest in pain, crying as he remembered the horrible trauma.

"It's okay... he's gone... it's just me..." Blaze said, Wolf passing out, causing her to tear up for her mate, she placed a hand on his chest, feeling something wet on her gloved hand before realizing it was blood, Wolf's Blood as a claw mark had been left on his chest, "Wolf... oh my god..."

She picked him up over her shoulder and ran as fast as she could, her speed not as fast compared to his, Sonic's or Silver's but she was fast enough to make kt back to the shuttle before being surrounded by Badniks that attacked the still docked shuttle.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Blaze being angry over the pain her mate was caused, sent out a shockwave of flames, pushing everything around her back, before heading into the shuttle with Wolf, putting him on another empty bed, "We're here!"

"Alright, everybody hang on!" Vector shouted as he soon used the boost and flew the shuttle right out of the Death Egg, getting away far enough to see the big explosion going off behind them.

"WOOHOO!" Vector shouted, "Now that is how you get a job done!"

"Wolf is hurt... Sonic is hurt..." Charmy said sadly, Vector not having noticed this.

"Yes... I too feel for them..." Espio said, "Blaze... just needs some time alone..."

"Did you ever think that... something strange was going on with Wolf?" Vector asked.

"I noticed it earlier, he spaced out a couple of times and was shaking." Espio said.

"But why?" Charmy asked.

"I don't know..." Espio answered.

Blaze was in the next room over, finishing wrapping Sonic up with a bandage around his head, before she turned to her mate, she teared up at seeing him like this... wiped away the blood with some water, pouring alcohol into the wounds, causing Wolf to groan loudly in pain from the stinging sensation.

"Nnnngh..." Wolf groaned, feeling pained, she was able to stop the bleeding and applied ointment to it, which made him keep groaning in pain as she rubbed it over the wound, finishing up as she cleaned her hands, she then got to the hardest part, wrapping a bandage around his chest, he had to be up to do this, so she picked him up from behind, wrapping over his chest and behind his back, continuing to do this as Wolf groaned even more, she then finished, laying him back down to rest, before lying next to him.

"I'm sorry..." She said, crying, "It's all m-my fault..."

She kissed Wolf's lips as he lay there, tears falling on his face as she held him close to her, filled with guilt.

"I k-knew something was wrong... and I still l-let you come..." She said, "I couldn't stop you... f-from getting hurt..."

She continued to cry into Wolf's shoulder, before she felt a hand behind her head that ran along her long hair, and another lightly squeezing her hand.

"Not... your fault..." Wolf weakly said, "You... saved... my life..."

She was relieved to hear his voice, however she could not stop feeling guilty.

"But... I-I could have done m-more..." She continued to cry into his shoulder, "I t-thought you... we're g-gonna die!"

"I didn't though..." He said, however, Blaze continued blaming herself.

"What good am I if I can't even protect you!?" She said out loud, before Wolf pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, Blaze's eyes widening for a moment before relaxing and moaning into the kiss with him, before separating.

"Enough for me... to love you..." Wolf told her, wiping her tears with his thumbs, before rubbing her back, "I don't care if I'm hurt... because all that matters to me is you..."

She smiled with more tears.

"When we get back... we're having you checked by a Doctor... please..." She begged him.

"Alright... I will..." He said, caressing her cheek, "If it... will make you happy."

And with that, the Team drove the shuttle back to Earth to return to they're base of operations.

 **RagingWolf2124- So if you may have noticed, I am following the events of Sonic Forces, but not entirely, I am doing certain things different so it doesn't feel the exact same as the game, anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Ch 6: Shocking Revelation

**RagingWolf2124- Hello everyone, I decided that all focus will go to this story for the most part, I will still update my other story but not as much as this one, simply because I want to get these stories done and not do a chap for each story one turn at a time.**

Everyone had returned back to base underground, the mission was a success, Sonic was alright and recovering in a bed, Amy sat next to him, tearing up and holding his hand.

Wolf was being checked up by a dog mobian doctor, he made sure to check Infinite's claw marks left behind on his chest, giving Wolf a painkiller to take, easing the pain on his chest as he slept peacefully.

"Luckily, it didn't cause him any sort of nerve damage, however... I think I know what's causing your mate to freeze up..." The Doctor sighed.

"What's wrong with him Doctor?" Blaze asked.

"Well I have an idea what it is... however if you know anything about him, it may help me determine the cause." The doctor said, "Is there anything I should know about the patient?"

"Yeah... he... lost a bunch of his friends last year to infinite... he killed them in front of him, Wolf felt so guilty for doing nothing that he left..." Blaze explained.

"I see... continue..." The doctor urged her to.

"He's been having nightmare's about Infinite... and about his friends dying..." Blaze told him more, "He's been shaking at times and then he..."

Blaze began crying at this point.

"It's okay Ma'am, take your time." He said.

"He started breaking down... he was so afraid when he met Infinite again... he was helpless..." Blaze cried, "He hurt him..."

"I'm very sorry to hear about this..." He told her, "It's no doubt now, my suspicions are correct... I'm sorry but... your mate... is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder..."

"Oh my god..." She said in shock, "I allowed him to go with me... and I had no idea..."

"Do not blame yourself for something you did not know about." The Doctor said, "All we can do now is help him recover... I also advise he stops fighting in this war... otherwise his mental state could worsen..."

"Yes doctor... I understand..." She told him, placing a hand on Wolf's forehead.

"Good... now I must be going... I have other patients to attend to." He said before walking off and closing the door, leaving Blaze and the sleeping Wolf in they're room alone, she looked at the love of her life, he seemed content and at ease from earlier, before he started grunting, he seemed to be breathing heavily, before he stopped and relaxed once more, until it happened even more.

"NO! STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Wolf begged in his sleep, he was having another nightmare.

The monitor checking on his heartbeat was going crazy, the beeping going faster.

"Wolf! Wake up!" Blaze shook Wolf, but no matter how much she tried he would not wake up, he continued to thrash about.

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Wolf shouted, before doctors rushed in to see what was wrong, holding his arms and legs.

"Wolf, it's me! Wake up!" Blaze tried again, hoping that be would wake from his nightmare.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wolf shouted out, his eyes opening with tears as he breathed, "Oh god... oh god..."

"Easy... easy now..." The female squirrel doctor said, Wolf taking deep breaths as his heartbeat lowered... finally going back to normal, "It's alright sir, you're going to be okay..."

After awhile he was calm enough for the doctors to leave, Wolf breathing normally.

"Honey... it's me..." Blaze told Wolf, lying next to him as he hugged her tightly, holding her as if he thought he had lost her.

"Why does the world continue to torment me?" Wolf asked her as he cried into her shoulder, "Why do I suffer just for one mistake?"

"No one's tormenting you... they're just dreams Wolf..." She soothingly told him, rubbing his back, "It's nothing but dreams..."

"Are they really dreams... when they make you remember the horrible things in life?" He asked her, clearly not feeling any better, "These nightmares continue to haunt me from last year... they won't go away..."

Blaze was silent for a minute...

"What is it?" Wolf asked her.

"Wolf... the doctor said you shouldn't fight in the war anymore... I don't want you to either..." She said, "I'm worried about your Mental well being..."

"No... I don't care what he says..." Wolf told her, "I have to fight."

He then started getting up, holding his chest from the pain before Blaze held her arms out, blocking his way.

"Wolf, stop..." Blaze told him, "You don't understand."

"What I understand is that the doctor is full of shit." He said to her, "It's my damn choice whether I fight or not!"

"You have post traumatic stress disorder!" She flat out told him, causing his eyes to widen.

"What... what did you say?" He asked, sweating and shaking again.

"Post... traumatic... stress... disorder..." She said slowly, Wolf breathing heavily as he pressed his arms against the wall, hunched over as he breathed, all this time... all the painful nightmares, the sweating, the shaking... the fear... it was because of some stupid disorder!? Something inside him snapped.

"Let's just get you back to bed... okay?" She told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No! I won't hide behind that stupid condition!" He shouted, "I'm not weak!"

He realized what he said... it made him sound like his old friend, no... he wasn't like that... was he?

"I said no! Do you hear what your saying!?" She shouted at him, "It has nothing to do with weakness, this is for your own good Wolf!"

"My own good? MY OWN GOOD!?" He shouted louder, "I did not come back... JUST TO QUIT AGAIN!"

"Your going to hurt yourself by going back!" She told him, "I'm sorry, but your not going back!"

Wolf soon softened up, his head down to the point that his eyes were not visible.

"I love you Blaze... I really do... but I can't stop..." He told her, tears coming from his eyes, "I know you have my best intentions at heart..."

"I always have... please... don't do this to me..." She told him, "I can't lose you..."

"That makes two of us..." Wolf said, his head still down, "I remember when we first met... how different you were when you first came to this dimension... you were cold... and never wanted to share your problems with others... always wanting to take responsibility for yourself..."

"Wolf..." She said, but he continued.

"And there I was... wanting to change your view on the world... because I knew all you needed was someone who you can rely on... someone who cares about you for what you are... not for your title of Princess of the Sol Dimension... someone who didn't see your powers as a curse... but a gift..." He smiled lightly, "I was always afraid to fight because I felt I would die... but with you... I didn't feel fear... we ended up fighting each other... and neither of us won... it ended in a stalemate... then you were gone later on after you and Sonic beat Eggman and Eggman Nega."

These were many memories to take in.

"I remember... we we're both 14..." Blaze told him, "We almost kissed..."

"Fate brought us back together... when me, Sonic, and Tails ended up in your dimension a year later... those adventures with you and Marine... they were a fun time... you and Sonic beat the Eggmen again... and I truly thought I would never see you again..."

"Marine ended up studying like she said she would... she became smart enough and made a Portal to your dimension... and from then on... I would always be able to visit..." Blaze reminisced.

"We both changed each other... for the better..." He told her, "I'm happy that you care so much... but... I can't stop... I need to overcome this fear... or else I'll never be strong enough..."

"Wolf..." She said, reaching her hand to his face, before Wolf brought her in for a kiss.

"I'll be back..." He said, before walking out, walking into the doctor from before.

"Wolf, I recommend that you..." He was pushed to the side.

"Shut up." Wolf told him, walking by and putting his trench coat on.

"Reports are that Infinite has been sighted in Sunset Heights." A Soldier said to Knuckles in the hallway.

"Consider it handled." Wolf coldly said as he walked ahead of them.

"Stop! I'm the Leader here!" Knuckles said as he grabbed Wolf's shoulder, "Your not suited to handle this."

"I suggest you remove your hand... now Knuckles..." Wolf said, not looking at him.

"Don't you dare question my authority rookie!" Knuckles told him, before Wolf twisted his hand and threw him into the wall.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Knuckles shouted at him.

"Don't... call... me... Rookie..." Wolf growled, before walking off, Blaze approaching Knuckles.

"I tried to stop him... he won't listen to reason..." Blaze said.

"Soldiers, stop him!" Knuckles shouted, before a bunch of other Mobians attempted to restrain Wolf, slowing him down before he grew irritated.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Wolf shouted, his energy exploding and sending them all flying back, before speeding off at high speeds.

"He's gone..." Knuckles said, "I can't stop him..."

"Knuckles... he had PTSD, he can't be going out there to Infinite... he'll die!" Blaze shouted.

"We can't send any troops out there near Infinite's location Blaze... our only hope is Sonic once he's recovered..." Knuckles told her, "Otherwise our soldiers will be massacred..."

"Fine! If no one's going, then I will!" She shouted, before running off after Wolf.

 **Later...**

Wolf was running towards Sunset Heights, which was the higher parts of Park Avenue, determined to face his fear and defeat Infinite, he continued running until he skidded to a stop, looking around a recently destroyed part of Sunset Heights... walking around and looking at the destruction, it seemed Infinite was already gone by now.

"Back for more? My... you never give up... do you?" He heard a familiar voice say, before he appeared when red cubes from around the area came together and formed the being known... as Infinite, "You pathetic Mobian... you still continue to oppose me... yet... I still smell it on you..."

Infinite then appeared next to Wolf, looking the opposite way from him, just being near him made Wolf tremble.

"That scar on your chest... those dead friends of yours?" He said, "You wish to change that day a year ago... yet you can't... it haunts you... torturing your mind every night..."

Wolf stood there, frozen, unable to speak, it was happening again, he was breathing heavily and held his arm as it shook, sweating.

"Your fear... will be your death..." Infinite said, "Just like it will be... when I kill the one you love..."

Wolf bared his teeth as he heard this.

"Your still the same coward from last year... your no fun to play with anymore... so allow me... to out you out of your misery..." Infinite said as he raised his clawed hand, getting ready to slash Wolf, before his hand was caught, "What!?"

"I'm tired of being afraid... all my life... I've been afraid to fight... just because I feared death, because I feared I would end up getting those I loved killed..." Wolf said, looking into his eyes, his stone cold glare looking straight into Infinite's, "Your right... I was a coward... but no longer... I'm tired of being weak... I'm going to kill you!"

This statement caused Infinite's eye to widen as Wolf then kicked him away, causing him to grunt in pain from the force of it to his gut.

"You dare to strike me!?" Infinite shouted, "Hmph, at least you grew a backbone, fine... you will tremble at my feet once again as soon as this is over, you stupid mutt."

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Wolf shouted, punching the masked being across his face, before Infinite retailiated with a punch to his face, then with a kick that sent him skidding back a few feet, before Wolf starting firing energy blasts at him, Infinite firing off the phantom ruby protoype's cube's towards Wolf, blasts and cubes colliding and exploding, smoke building up, Wolf coming out of the smoke and kneeing Infinite across his face before grabbing his arm and throwing him over his shoulder and into the wall.

"That power... your certainly powerful... but not as powerful as me!" Infinite said as he sent more cube's flying towards Wolf who dodged them all, Infinite taking advantage and punching Wolf into the ground, about to fire another cube, before Wolf slid his foot under Infinite's, tripping him and backflipping away, "Perhaps I underestimated you..."

"Your nothing but a Monster... why do you even do this? What do you have to gain from hurting innocent people!?" Wolf shouted.

"Nothing that you need to know... your going to die anyway." Infinite told him, both going faster as they punched and kicked, the speed of they're battle going across the city, explosions happening as they crashed into multiple buildings, Wolf kicking Infinite across his back, sending him flying into a building, before Infinite roared and kicked Wolf across the chest where he left his scar, sending him flying into a building himself, before he too reappeared and struck him across the back of his head, making his mask echo.

"Bastard!" Infinite shouted, headbutting Wolf, who was bleeding from his mouth and nose, but he could tell Infinite was too as he coughed blood into his mask, that dripped from below it.

"You killed my friends, you ruined my life!" Wolf shouted as he elbowed the mask, Infinite holding it closely as he punched Wolf into his chest, which hurt badly but he endured it, retaliating with another punch to his mask.

"Stop that!" Infinite shouted, kicking Wolf in his side, causing Wolf to grunt again, but he didn't stop, he punched and punched, not stopping his assault on the masked figure, Infinite elbowed Wolf in his face, everything hurt these two, but Wolf did not stop in his assault, uppercutting Infinite.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Wolf shouted, before jumping and doing a spinning kick across Infinite's mask, causing it to fly off his head and onto the ground, coughing up blood as he fell to his knees, before he pulled his head up to face him... and it was a face that immediately shocked Wolf and made his heart sink, Infinite looked at him, knowing that the truth was revealed, he stared him in the eyes, both bloodied.

"I can no longer keep it a secret..." Infinite told him, "Wolf... it's me... your best friend... Zero..."

Wolf let go of his head, behind that mask the entire time, the root that stemmed all the trouble in his life... was his former friend.

"It was you..." Wolf said, backing away in shock, "This entire time... all of my suffering... was because of you..."

"I can't allow anyone else to steal you away from me... can I?" Zero said, before his face had a psychotic look on it, "We're friends..."

"What happened to you?" Wolf asked, tears appearing in his eyes, "You've hurt so many people... you hurt me..."

"What can I say... other than that... I did it for you..." Zero said, "It's you and me... to the end... my friend... this world is full of weaklings... and you finally became strong and powerful... just like I had hoped..."

Was this all a sick plan of his? To make them the same? Hatred... just Hatred...

"You... you son of a bitch... after everything we went through together... you were still my friend... you betrayed me! I HATE YOU ZERO!" Wolf shouted, before jumping on top of him and punching him over and over.

"I know you don't mean it... because you would have killed me by now..." Zero said, before Wolf raised his fist again, tearing up as he couldn't bring himself to do it, he couldn't kill his childhood friend, "You see... I knew you wouldn't..."

"Fuck you... just fuck you, Zero..." Wolf told him, his emotions starting to become more apparent, "Please, just stop this... stop hurting people... your better than this..."

"Stop? Why would I do that? I get to rid the world of weaklings... where only the strong can survive..." Zero said, twisting his head to the side as he had the psychotic look on his face again, "And your one of the strong now..."

"Something happened to you... please... let me help you..." Wolf begged him.

"I don't need help... because for the first time in my life... I have purpose..." Zero said, "I'll see you sooner than you think... my friend..."

Blaze then appeared, shooting flames at Zero, who was already to far away, flying off into the distance, and since Wolf could not fly, he stood there, on his knees, holding Zero's mask, tears falling from his face.

"Wolf... what's wrong?" She asked him, looking at Infinite's mask in front of her.

"It's him, Blaze..." Wolf said, "It was him the whole time..."

"Who?" She asked.

"My best friend... Zero..." Wolf said as he continued to cry silently, Blaze holding him in his time of sadness as Wolf cried into the mask.

 **RagingWolf2124- I know, the twist was obvious if you saw the earlier chap, but to be honest, I was fine with how this chap turned out in the end.**


	7. Ch 7: Controlled

**RagingWolf2124- I'm back, it's been awhile, but I wanted to take a small break, I hope you weren't so impatient for the next chap.**

Wolf and Blaze had returned back to base, Wolf holding Infinite's... Zero's mask... he held it close to him, only to be met by Knuckles.

"That mask... it's Infinite's mask... does this mean you've killed him?" Asked Knuckles.

"No... I did not... I could not bring myself to do so..." Wolf answered, Knuckles was soon infuriated.

"You idiot! You had one job and you let him live!? You allowed a murderous scumbag like him live!" Knuckles shouted in Wolf's face, before Wolf pushed the Resistance Leader himself against a wall, growling and baring his sharp teeth.

"THAT MAN IS MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WANTED TO KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME!? BUT I COULDN'T DO IT! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!? IT'S BECAUSE I PROMISED I WOULD NEVER GIVE UP ON HIM!" Wolf shouted angrily towards the Echidna before punching him across the face, "I AM NOT YOUR SOLDIER OR ANYONE ELSE'S! BUT I WOULDN'T EXPECT MUCH FROM A MAN WHO CALLED HIS OWN GIRLFRIEND A BITCH!"

Knuckles was infuriated as he threw a punch, only for Wolf to dodge it and kick him across the room.

"You son of a bitch..." Knuckles said, lying there on the ground in pain.

"I don't have time to waste on you... I'm not in the mood for you... so leave me alone..." Wolf said, walking past Blaze who saw everything unfold.

"You should be ashamed of yourself..." Blaze told Knuckles, who followed after Wolf, leaving the Echidna there, feeling like a huge jerk.

 **Later at night...**

Wolf was alone... in his room with Blaze, both lying in bed together, he had placed Zero's mask on the small table next to him, he had his arm over his mate's waist, kissing her forehead.

"I know I should hate him Blaze... but I can't... it was so easy when I didn't know it was him, but now I just can't..." Wolf told her, "No matter what he did to hurt me... or my friends... I can beat him down as much as I want... but I could never take his life."

"I understand that it's hard... someone who means so much to you... but you can't do it... no matter how horrible they're crimes were... but that's not wrong for you to feel that way..." She reassured him.

"I know something's wrong with him... I just can't believe it..." Wolf said, before remembering back to how he nearly killed his bully, he had seemed to know exactly what he was doing, "No... he was always like this... since he snapped..."

He remembered how Zero had killed his abusive Father with his deceased Mother's red blade, how Wolf's family took him in after the whole incident, how things went wrong after the incident at High School and so on.

"I won't blame you if you capture him instead of killing him Wolf... it shows that your not an animal who will kill everyone." She said, bringing her lips in for a kiss, one that Wolf passionately returned, before releasing each others lips, "I support your decision... whatever it may be in the end..."

"Thank you Blaze..." He told her, holding her close, "Without you... I would have lost my mind long ago..."

"If you did... I'd bring you back to me..." She told him, "I would never give up on you..."

"I wouldn't either..." He told her, "I will never... ever... turn my back on you..."

With that... they soon fell asleep... however that didn't last as Wolf woke up again a few hours later from a nightmare, however this time he didn't shout out in fear, he simply shot up from the bed, sweating.

"Fuck..." Wolf said to himself, breathing heavily, luckily he did not wake Blaze who purred peacefully in her sleep, Wolf looked next to him, looking at Zero's mask with tired eyes, curiously, he picked up the mask and looked closely at it, the left side had a red color where the eye was supposed to be, and right having a black color where the eye was also supposed to be, just how does Zero see out of this mask? Is it technology based? After thinking about it for awhile, he decided to try it on himself, carefully putting it over his head, his ears going into the sockets, opening his eyes in the mask, it seems the left eye is meant to be seen, while he could still see out the right, no one looking from outside could see it, "Such a strange design."

Before he could take it off, his hands were shocked by the mask.

"Aah!" Wolf shouted out, before his head started to hurt, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Blaze shot up from bed and saw Wolf with Zero's mask on, holding his head in pain and falling to his knees, smacking his face into the wall, but the mask was not coming off no matter how hard Wolf tried to pull it off, before his hands stopped trying to remove it, his arms falling to the side.

"Wolf?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine... amazing actually..." Wolf said, rising from his knees, "I feel that everything I fought for..."

He turned his head around, revealing his glowing eye from under the mask, obscuring the other.

"Was nothing, but lies..." Wolf said, "Lies that blinded me..."

"Oh no..." Blaze said, noticing Wolf's drastic change in personality.

"Blaze... don't you see? We're both so strong... and yet we associate ourselves with weaklings..." He said, holding her hands in his, "Zero was right about me... and he could think the same of you... so come on... we'll rid the world of such weaknesses..."

Blaze could not believe what she was hearing from him, this was not Wolf. it was not her loving and caring mate that she fell for.

"Wolf, take off the mask." Blaze told him, attempting to remove it, only for the mask to shock her hands, "Ow!"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that... this mask is apart of me now..." Wolf spoke in a similar speech pattern to Zero, "Come with me my love... I do not wish for you to involve yourself with these lesser beings any longer..."

"No! Your not the same person! That mask is affecting how you think! You need to take it off!" Blaze told him, forcing her hands to stay on the mask and slowly removing it as it shocked her.

"NO!" Wolf shouted, pushing her away into the wall, the mask sliding right back into place, "This is who I am now! The resistance will fall!"

Wolf immediately left the room, before being struck by a homing attack, looking up, he saw a now recovered Sonic The Hedgehog stand there with a serious expression.

"So you've finally recovered from all that torture... didn't you?" Wolf spoke, "This is perfect... it will make it even more satisfying to destroy you..."

"Wolf? Is that you?" Sonic said in shock, "Why are you wearing Infinite's mask?"

"I do not have time for such nonsense... die... hope of the resistance..." Wolf coldly said before he shot energy blasts at Sonic who dodged them all and used another homing attack but was kicked away by Wolf, who shortly crossed his arms... not impressed in the slightest, "Come on, you can do better than that... can't you?"

Sonic grew annoyed and sped towards Wolf, avoiding a punch and uppercutting Wolf who was sent flying but landed on his feet.

"Able to fight I see..." Wolf rubbed his chin, "This will be interesting."

"Sonic... the mask is controlling him!" Blaze shouted as she exited the room.

"Then we're just gonna have to shatter it!" Sonic said, before punching Wolf, hitting the mask, Blaze kicking Wolf across his face as well, sending him flying back down the hallway, before he ran right towards Blaze, grabbing her by her nightgown and pushing her back into the wall, looking in the corner of his eye to see Sonic speeding towards him, shooting an energy blast into him, causing him to be sent crashing into a wall.

"How sad... you chose this weak resistance trash over me... I guess it's time make the breakup official..." Wolf said, raising his hand up, caressing her face with the back of his hand, his claws dangerously scratching across her cheek, "Oh well... I'll move on..."

He then raised his claws... getting ready to slash her throat open...

"You don't mean what you say..." Blaze told him calmly with a loving smile, "After all... I know you best... I'm your mate after all."

"..." Wolf was silent, his claws still in position to cleanly slice across her neck, but it began to lower, "A mate who betrayed me..."

His hand was raised again, but lower than before.

"No matter what happens... I'll still love you... because I know it's not you talking right now..." She said, looking at him, "So please stop... your better than this..."

Wolf then released her, before his visible left eye had a serious look to it, the mask shocking him as he tried to remove it.

"AAAAAAAAGH! I have to... get it... off!" Wolf shouted, "Get off! AAAAAAGH!" Wolf shouted as energy built up inside the mask, before it started to crack down the middle, in between the eyes, Wolf grabbing the open crack with his two hands and forcefully ripping it apart, "AAAAAAAAGH!"

Wolf fell to his knees... breathing heavily... exhausted from the strain of the mask that once controlled him.

"I'm here... it's over now..." Blaze told him, kneeling down next to him, with Sonic shaking his head from being knocked into a wall.

"You okay buddy?" Sonic asked Wolf.

"Yeah... I'm fine now..." Wolf said, grabbing the two pieces of the broken mask, before Knuckles came around the corner with troops.

"What the hell is going on here!?" He shouted.

"Mind control... that's what..." Wolf said, "My fucking curiosity did this to me... I never knew the mask would do that... but it seems Zero intentionally left it behind for me to wear... that bastard... he tried to turn me against everyone."

"Well... at least it didn't get any worse... give me the mask... I'll have the science team research what it was that caused it..." Knuckles asked Wolf, who simply gave it to him, not wanting it anywhere near him at the moment as Knuckles soon left, looking at Wolf for a second with regret.

"Sonic... you've recovered pretty fast..." Wolf said to him.

"Just how did you heal that fast?" Blaze asked him.

"I was so sleepy from all the torture I had to endure... I could have sworn I saw a giant white gloved hand... it gave me a green bean... it said it came from another dimension... he said it could heal all injuries, no matter how bad..." Sonic explained, "I know it sounds ridiculous... but he called it... what was it again, a senzu bean?"

"Your talking about Master Hand..." Wolf told him.

"Master Hand... sounds like you know who he is." Sonic said with his trademark grin.

"I do... he's the reason I finally came back..." Wolf told him.

"He also mentioned some other mumbo jumbo stuff, but I couldn't exactly hear what it was." Sonic said, scratching his head in confusion, "He did say something about you having two brothers, I thought you were an only child?"

"I don't know... I don't think he'll appear again unless the situation is grim, or answer questions until the world is saved... these two 'brothers' of mine are something he brought up to me, but never elaborated on... but that's not a priority at the moment." Wolf told him, rubbing his head which throbbed, "Fuck..."

"It's fine Sonic, I'll take care of him, just go back to sleep." Blaze told the blue Hedgehog who sighed and walked off, she helped sit him down on the bed, before noticing he had some blood dripping from his forehead, a small cut made from how tight the mask held onto him, "Your bleeding... let me deal with that for you..."

She grabbed an alcohol bottle that was close to her and poured a bit onto a cotton ball, before she dabbed it onto his cut.

"God..." Wolf growled, baring his fangs in agitation from the burning sensation, before she soon stopped, simply placing a band aid since it wasn't so big of a cut to begin with.

"Here... I got you this..." Blaze told him, wanting to cheer him up before going back to sleep, her hand out to his, it was a Red Bandana, "I made it for you... because I know your a brave warrior..."

"Blaze... I'm no warrior..." Wolf said.

"Oh come on silly, you'll love it..." She told him, smiling, before wrapping it around his forehead for him.

"But Blaze..." Wolf attempted to stop her, but she had used her adorable cat eyes on him, he couldn't tell her no, sighing, he allowed her to continue, she soon finished, two strands of the bandanna tied together and falling down below his neck, looking into the mirror in front of them.

"See?" She smiled lovingly at him, "It fits who you are so well."

Looking at himself more, he grew a smile on his face.

"You know what's best for me in the end..." Wolf said, lying down onto his bed, breathing peacefully, Blaze doing the same, "You make me fall more and more in love with you each passing day."

She soon lied her head down close to his, "We keep having this affect on each other..."

He smiled, before he started kissing her, it was definitely deep and full of passion like every other kiss they shared together, the canine and feline both growled and purred respectively, laughing a bit as they continued more, before they stopped.

"I love you..." Blaze told him.

"I love you more..." Wolf told her.

"We are not starting this again, Wolf." Blaze warned him with a chuckle, the fun argument that every couple tended to have about who loved the other more.

"Alright... but I still love you more..." He told her with a smirk.

"You moron!" She chuckled, before she began to grow tired alongside Wolf, both drifting off to sleep soon after.


	8. Ch 8: An Intense Confrontation

**RagingWolf2124- It's been a seven months, back in December I ended up getting a panic attack, I had been depressed for awhile and came to a realization that one day I'm going to die, then it happened, I could not breath properly, I was scared, I didn't know what was wrong, I ended up going to the hospital that night, ever since then I've recovered, but I still think about it rarely, I didn't feel happy to continue writing, but regardless, I felt guilty for not updating in a while, so here's the new chap, after everything that's happened... I have been much happier in life, knowing that death is so far away... I feel like weights have been lifted from my shoulders.**

Wolf and Blaze were in the research lab of the Resistance, having been called down to speak about Infinite's now broken mask.

"So you see... the mask was implanted with a mind control device... I had discussed with my fellow co workers what the reasoning for it to be installed was for... we came to the conclusion that it was intentionally put there for you at the request of Infinite towards Dr. Eggman." The Male Monkey scientist said, "Can you tell me what the relationship between you and Infinite is Wolf?"

"His name is Zero... he's my best friend, he's like a brother to me... we grew up together... he... had a hard life... in our later years, he felt betrayed and angry... I never saw him again until recently... and unknowingly last year... when I saw him yesterday... it felt like he wanted me to be his friend again... to help him destroy and enslave the world... he's broken... he's... lost his mind... and I feel it's my responsibility to save him... ya know?" Wolf explained, "I just feel... I feel like it can't be too late for him to do good."

"I see... I think I understand now..." The scientist said, "I believe he took advantage of your love and kindness towards him, he intentionally let you keep his mask after you knocked it off, in turn, anticipated that you would keep it and by curiosity put it on, where he implanted you with his hate for the world we live in and what he believed in, putting his plans in motion to force you to join him."

"Is Wolf okay, though?" Blaze asked him, "There are no side effects or anything right?"

"None whatsoever." He confirmed.

"Thank goodness..." Blaze sighed in relief.

"Come on, let's go..." Wolf said, taking her hand in his and walking out, heading to meet with the others.

"Wolf, you sure you don't need some rest?" Blaze asked.

"I'm sure, I'm fine enough to keep fighting." Wolf said, "I must see this war to the end."

"I understand." Blaze said, knowing she could not change his mind, eventually they arrived in the meeting room once more.

"Hey buddy!" Sonic said with his trademark smile, "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks Sonic." Wolf smiled back as he and Blaze sat down, Amy looking at Sonic with dreamy eyes, before acknowledging her by giving her a smile and a wave, this behavior of Sonic being rare to see with Amy especially.

"We have two assignments, yours is urgent Sonic, we've lost contact with Silver in Mystic Jungle, he hasn't reported back, we need you to find him and find out what happened." Knuckles said, "As for you Wolf... Shadow is leading an attack on Sunset Heights, your orders are to capture him, I don't know why he's betrayed us... but I hope to know the answer."

"That reason could be personal to him, I'll find out..." Wolf said, standing up.

"Wolf... please don't hurt him..." Rouge asked, feeling concern for the Hedgehog she considered a close friend.

"I won't kill him, but I feel it will be inevitable that someone get's hurt." Wolf said, "I'll bring him back alive, don't worry."

"Good luck pal!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up, Wolf returning the gesture.

"Blaze, as for you, our Troops need you, Rouge, and Amy to help reinforce our allies and fight back some more Eggbots." Knuckles said.

"Gotcha." She nodded her head.

"Everyone, good luck on your missions." Knuckles said, "And Wolf?"

The Canine looked at the Echidna.

"I'm sorry for everything, truly... I am..." He said.

"It's fine, I accept your apology." Wolf nodded, Rouge giving Knuckles a kiss for letting go of his pride in order to accept his mistakes.

"Stay safe... okay?" Blaze asked Wolf, there foreheads touching.

"I should be asking you that..." Wolf said, causing Blaze to giggle as he kissed her lips, "I'll be back for Dinner."

Wolf then sped off for Sunset Heights and Sonic raced after him on his way to Mystic Jungle.

"Blaze! Did you see that!? Sonic acknowledged me!" Amy jumped for joy.

"I'm sure he's always liked you Amy, maybe being alone on the Death Egg made him realize how much he needed you." Blaze smiled.

"Really? You think so?" Amy's eyes lit up with hope.

"Come on girls... we have a job to do." Rouge said, walking past them as Amy and Blaze followed suite.

 **Meanwhile...**

Wolf had run back to his home that was far away from the war, he ente inside and slowly walked in, he went over to a nearby closet and opened it, pulling out a metal box, opening it... revealing a weapon, he took it out of the box and closed it, it was a sword, he unsheathed it, revealing it to be a Masamune Blade, his eyes closed as he held the blade in front of his face, the Sword he held was a gift given to him by Zero during there childhoods, as Zero at the time wished to train together, Wolf had kept it hidden away until now, sheathing the blade, he kept it attached to his left side.

"Zero... the time to fight each other will happen eventually, I just hope you remember how much you meant to me..." Wolf said, before he ran off into the direction of Sunset Heights, "But for now... my fight is with Shadow."

Wolf eventually arrived to his location, searching around for Shadow, around the area he saw dead Mobians.

"Enemy spotted." Said an Eggbot, Wolf hearing multiple robotic feet clanking against the ground behind him, "Surrender in the name of the Eggman empire."

They raised there guns, but Wold did not answer, nor did he turn around.

"You have five seconds to comply." The Eggbot said, until Wolf sliced it in half with his blade, another shooting at him, only for Wolf to deflect the blast back at him with his sword, before walking towards the last 3 bots who fired at him, but he simply deflected them with ease, cutting one's head off before cutting another vertically, then cutting the last one multiple times, leaving pieces everywhere, sheathing his blade afterwards, Wolf looked at the pieces and felt good about using his Sword after a few years, he then sheathed it.

"That's a nice sword you have there..." A familar deep voice sounded out, Wolf looking to his left, spotting Shadow atop a building, "I never pegged you for a fighter Wolf... you've changed so much from how weak you used to be... running away and letting your friends die."

"You mean like how you let Maria die?" Wolf replied, his cold eyes matching Shadows, things were beginning to grow tense.

"Don't you dare speak her name." Shadow growled, trying to maintain his composure.

"Then don't speak of my friends." Wolf warned him.

"Coward." Shadow called him.

"Traitor." Wolf retorted, Shadow clearly sensed that Wolf had indeed changed from how he once was.

"Your different... stronger even..." Shadow remarked, "But your abilities will never compare to mine, I am the Ultimate Lifeform, I have no equal."

"Your arrogance is your weakness, it will be your undoing..." Wolf told him, "Your self proclaimed title holds no water if Sonic himself could beat you."

"Don't compare me to that faker, I was always the superior fighter." Shadow said.

"Then come and prove it then, Hedgehog." Wolf invited him.

"I don't waste my time with trash, especially those that associate themselves with kitty litter." Shadow insulted Wolf's girlfriend, Blaze.

"Really? If I recall, trash like you came from a test tube." Wolf said, "So indulge me Shadow, why betray your friends, why betray everyone who actually gave a damn about you?"

"You wouldn't understand..." Shadow simply said, looking away for a moment.

"Really now... if only Maria could see what you've become..." Wolf said, "She would be disgusted with your actions..."

Shadow immediately sped towards Wolf and threw a punch, which Wolf blocked, anger visible on Shadow's face.

"Do not speak her name!" Shadow shouted, a scowl on his face.

"You made a promise to her! Did you forget that!?" Wolf shouted back, before Shadow threw another punch with his other fist, which Wolf also blocked.

"I promised her I would protect the Earth and it's Humans... she never said anything about Mobians..." Shadow said, before headbutting Wolf and kicking him away, Wolf recovering and cracking his neck, Shadow speeding towards him to hit him again, but was met with an elbow to his face and a knee to his chest by Wolf.

"Nngh..." Shadow groaned.

"Still think I'm not on your level?" Wolf taunted.

"You will regret that..." Shadow said before he sped towards Wolf, who sped towards him, punching Wolf across the face, before Wolf retaliated with a punch against his face.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted, erupting a burst of energy out of him and around the area, sending Wolf flying back and crashing into a building, collapsing onto him, "Pathetic."

"Haaaaaa!" Wolf shouted, a beam coming out of the rubble and hitting Shadow by surprise, sending him crashing against a building himself, Shadow launched himself towards Wolf soon after, Punching him multiple times, sending him up, before teleporting above him and kicking him back down, crashing hard on the ground.

"Stay down." Shadow warned him, Wolf, not one to listen to Shadow, got back up and looked at him, cold eyes staring him down before he sweeped Shadow's feet from under him and tackled him into the ground, before throwing him up and jumping up to meet him, grabbing his face and slamming him back down into a pile of trash cans, before back flipping away, ready to fight more if need be, Shadow removed a Banana Peel from his quills, brushing other garbage off of him, growing annoyed, placing his hand on his wrist, "I warned you to stay down... but you refuse to allow yourself to live, you leave me no choice, Wolf."

Shadow shook his head as he removed his ring from his right wrist, before doing the same with his left, huge amounts of Chaos Energy emitting from him, sending shockwaves.

"This power... it... it surpasses Sonic himself!" Wolf said surprised, he's just as powerful as Zero, "This whole time... you were much faster, more powerful than Sonic himself... yet you limit your power... why?"

"I wanted to prove to that faker that his abilities would never compare to mine, he never knew I hid this much..." Shadow explained, "He could never push me compared to how you have... I knew after your battle with Infinite... Sonic could not defeat him, yet you could, something tells me... there is more to you than meets the eye, you have proven yourself to be worthy of my power, consider it an honor, from the Ultimate Lifeform, HAAAAAAAAAH!"

Shadow's shout sent shockwaves around the area, Wolf struggling to keep his balance, planting his feet on the ground hard.

"Show me... show me your power!" Shadow demanded, Wolf's eyes were om the ground, before his eyes bore into Shadow's, baring his fangs.

"You want it? YOU GOT IT!" Wolf shouted, "HAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Wolf's power erupted, shockwaves of his own collided with Shadow's, the waves clashing against each others... until it stopped, silence... nothing but silence on both ends... the atmosphere... it was tense... but in some way... it was also calm... if only for a brief time, both fighters breathing in and out... looking at each other with a sense of respect...

Boom! Boom! Boom!

The sounds of there fists connecting sent more shockwaves across the area, both punched esch other across the face at the same time, before throwing flurries of punches and kicks at super speed, both combatants feeling the full force of each other's strengths, Shadow punched Wolf extremely hard in his stomach.

"GAAAAAH!" Wolf lost his breath, his eyes widened, shocked at his strength, his own fist tightening and returning the punch to Shadow's stomach.

"AAAAAH!" Shadow shouted, blood coughing from his mouth, his own eyes widened as well, "Son of a bitch..."

Both him and Wolf held there own stomach's in pain.

"Damn..." Wolf grunted, Shadow did not wait any longer as he grabbed Wolf by his arm and flipped him onto the ground, following up with a punch, which Wolf moved his head to the left to avoid, sliding his body and feet under Shadow's to remove his balance before blasting him away, but not before Shadow sent a Chaos Energy Sphere towards Wolf as he was sent flying back, sending him back as well, both recovering and landing on there feet, before they both fired at each other with blasts of energy, the blasts colliding and exploding, causing a build up of smoke, obscuring the environment, there was no movement, none could see the other at the moment.

Wolf walked forward a bit, his eyes shifting from side to side, there was no movement to be seen, all was once again quiet, soon, rain began to pour down onto the world itself, the only sound being heard within the clouded area, then thunder... more rain... then thunder once more... all seemed even more lifeless then when he first arrived, the rain andthudner only continued to highlight the fact... Wolf's black fur was soaked, rain dripping off of him, then... behind Wolf, crimson eyes glowed dimly behind Wolf, Wolf's ears twitched, as his back faced his opponent, the figure grew closer... a hand raised in a punch, he then threw his punch, dazing Wolf completely, Shadow followed up with a kick to his side and an uppercut to his chin, headbutting him and busting his nose open, as well as his mouth, he then kneed Wolf in the gut.

"Aaaaah!" Wolf shouted, falling to his knees, holding his gut in pain, before Shadow punched him across the face and sent him flying back with a kick, sending him rolling across the wet ground, Wolf struggled to get up, Shadow walking towards him, as Wolf tried to get up but was stopped by a shoe to his head.

"I didn't want to do this... but you forced me to... I already have someone depending on me... your resistance and everything you fought for will die, you will die, then your friends will die... Blaze will die..." Shadow stood there, no emotion displayed on his face.

"You're weak..." Zero's voice rang through Wolf's head, "You could never keep those you care about from dying... Once again... you are not strong enough... your weak."

Wolf's crimson eyes held one emotion... anger... rage...

"Say goodbye... Wolf..." Shadow said, "Chaos Spear!"

Shadow formed one in his hand, striking it down at Wolf... who grabbed his wrist...

"How can this be!?" Shadow said in disbelief, Wolf holding his wrist in a vice like grip, hurting Shadow to the point that his Spear disappeared from his hand, the thunder lighting up his face, revealing his rage filled face, fangs bared with a growl, Wolf punching Shadow so hard that he rolled across the ground multiple times crashing through a building, only to continue rolling and crashing into another building, once again crashing through that building and then finally crashing into a third building, stopping him entirely, Shadow recovering as he came out of the rubble, no sign of Wolf anywhere... another smoke cloud from all the destruction having formed, he looked around, but he could still see no sign of Wolf.

"HAAAAAAAH!" Wolf shouted, speeding past Shadow, punching him across the face, speeding back and punching him again, again, and again, Shadow becoming angered.

"CHAOS BLAST!" He shouted, energy erupting in an explosion, which Wolf jumped towards and punched through, shattering it, Shadow staring in shock as Wolf kicked him into the ground, picking him up by his chest tuft and throwing him up into the air, jumping high above him and shooting a wave of energy down at him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!" He shouted, his anger being heard as he fired it as it struck Shadow.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Shadow shouted in pain as he crashed down below and the wave dissipated, Wolf fell back down to the ground, staring at the battered and defeated Shadow The Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform, breathing heavily, Shadow looked as Wolf stood over him, the anger in his eyes saying a lot, Wolf just looked at him, before picking him up by his chest tuft and punching him across the face, bloodying up his hand... again... again... again... and again... before he stopped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Wolf shouted out in anger one last time, he remembered what Knuckles told him, to bring in Shadow alive and to discover the reasoning behind his betrayal.

"You truly are something..." Shadow said, weakly, "Do it... kill me..."

Wolf grabbed him by his throat, and began to choke him slightly, before increasing the pressure a bit, Shadow beginning to gasp for air.

"Maria... soon... soon... I'll be with you again..." Shadow gasped, Wolf's eyes widening before he let go.

"No... I won't..." Wolf said, his anger beginning to subside, before he helped Shadow up, holding his arm over his shoulder and walking towards the resistance base, "There's been enough killing today... Maria would want you to live happily..."

"You love her that much... do you?" Shadow asked weakly.

"Yes... I do... more than anything else..." Wolf replied.

"Then I hope you can understand... why I did what I did..." Shadow said, "Eggman promised me... that if I helped him... he would bring Maria back... with the power of the Phantom Ruby, to open up a portal to save her before she was killed..."

"Shadow..." Wolf said with sympathy in his voice, helping Shadow walk further and further.

"She was my everything... when she died... a part of me died as well... the world we live in can be really cruel..." Shadow said, "I loved Maria... much more than just a friend... I miss her... I miss her so much..."

"Maria wouldn't have wanted you to do this just for her, she would have wanted you to move on... find someone to love... protect the world... Maria's never been truly gone Shadow... she's always been with you... in spirit..." Wolf explained, Wolf could have sworn he saw a few tears escape the Ultimate Lifeforms eyes, but it could have simply been the rain pouring over them both, either way, Shadow wouldn't admit he did.

 **Later...**

Eventually, Wolf made it back with Shadow, who was soon put into his own cell with a bed and bathroom, Shadow felt nothing but guilt... he regretted what he did... even if it was for Maria... was it worth it? Was it worth betraying the closest people he had to a family with Rouge and Omega? Whatever the case... he did not expect forgiveness.

Rouge later came by...

"Shadow..." She said, as he looked away from her, his ears pointed up from hearing her voice.

"Go away Rouge..." He said, "You can't be around me..."

"Don't be ridiculous, why can't I?" She asked.

"I killed for a selfish reason..." He told her, "I deserve to be locked away..."

She had the Cell Key, unlocking the door and entering inside, not caring if he was supposedly dangerous.

"Stay away from me..." He said, still not looking at her.

"Look at me..." She told him, approaching towards him.

"I don't want to..." He said, "Leave..."

"Shadow..." She said, placing a hand on his cheek to turn his head towards her.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Shadow shouted as he turned around, a sad expression on his face, "Just... leave me..."

"No... I won't..." She said to him, before hugging him, "Talk to me Shadow... please..."

"Damn it... just damn it all..." He said, Rouge caressing his quills, "Everything I did... it was for her... for Maria to come back to life... I let my emotions cloud my judgement, I did horrible things..."

"Your intentions were beautiful Shadow... you wanted to bring someone you loved back, something everyone in there entire life would do anything to have... Eggman took advantage of you..." She told him, "Maria will still love you no matter what..."

"I don't think so..." Shadow said, "There are things you just can't forgive..."

"I forgive you..." She said, smiling at him, "What you did in the past is over, you have to move on now... if you keep thinking about what you did... it will consume you..." She said.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive myself..." He said.

"Try... with time... wounds heal..." She told him, hugging him close.

 **Meanwhile...**

Sonic brought in a beaten Silver on his back, bleeding from his nose and lips.

"Silver!" Wolf said in worry as Sonic lied him down, "What happened to him?"

"Infinite is what happened, he ambushed Silver... Silver tried fighting back, but he didn't stand a chance." Sonic explained, Wolf held his friends hand in comfort.

"What about Zero? Where happened to him?" Wolf asked.

"I fought him... but he was still too strong..." Sonic said, "He's faster than me still... he got away, he did drop something though..."

Sonic took the item in question out of his quills before handing it to Wolf.

"This... this is... a Phantom Ruby Prototype chunk..." Wolf said in surprise.

"That's similar to what Infinite had on his chest right?" He asked.

"Yes... it is..." Wolf said, holding it tightly, "What's the plan now?"

"We're preparing for a big event, called Operation Big Wave by Knuckles..." Sonic said, "It sounds just as stupid to me."

"I'll have to go tell Blaze about this..." Wolf said, before looking at the unconscious Silver, "Rest easy my friend."

Wolf soon returned to his quarters where Blaze was waiting.

"So what happened?" She asked, "Your all beat up..."

"Fighting the Ultimate Lifeform is something you don't do everyday." He said, "I won..."

"You beat Shadow?" She said surprised, "No one's ever really beaten him... unless Sonic counts.

"Today I discovered that Shadow never fought Sonic seriously... but he did with me... I felt extremely honored to have been given that privilege, today was the day Shadow The Hedgehog was truly defeated..." Wolf said.

"Wow... that must have really been some moment..." She said, "But how is he now?"

"He's beaten like me... but he's not going to die..." He said, "But during my battle... I felt anger... I felt as if he was going to take you away from me... by taking your life... a fear that keeps me on my guard at all times... I wanted to kill him... badly... but I couldn't do it... no matter just how much it angered me... knowing that all he wanted was to bring Maria back..."

"I'm proud that you didn't do it then... some people never truly deserve to die..." She told him, caressing his cheek, "I know how it feels to lose yourself in your anger... as I once did..."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..." He told her, "I'd lose my will to live..."

"Don't think about that now..." She said, "Just focus on me..."

He kept quiet and put his forehead against her's, kissing her deeply...

 **Lemon!**

Clothes began to be thrown all over as Wolf and Blaze lied in bed, Blaze lowering her head to begin slurping over his dick, taking it all into her mouth.

"Fuck..." Wolf moaned, Blaze giggled as she kept going, her mate was in bliss, holding her head in place as he emitted a low growl and thrusted into her mouth, she gagged a bit before resuming her slurping, she purred over his dick, Wolf moaning as she was just that good at making him moan. She then removed her mouth from his dick and focused on sucking his balls while jerking him off.

"Holy shit..." Wolf moaned at how good she was... Blaze winking up at him as she resumed sucking him off again on his dick.

"Give Kitty her milk..." She slurped as hard as she could before he let out a loud growl and shot his cum into her mouth, her eyes widening at how much he was currently shooting into her mouth, she did manage to swallow it all, before looking at him lewdly.

"Good Kitty..." He gently scratched the side of her head, getting a loud purr from her, she began rubbing her pussy, eager for him to take her once more.

Wolf pushed his dick into her pussy, both moaning as he began to fuck her slowly, looking into each others eyes.

"Yes... right there..." She moaned, Wolf fucking her slowly, the feeling of being so intimate was intoxicating to both of them, "So good..."

More moans came out from both of them as Wolf kissed her neck and rubbed one of her tits with his hand, making her moan out even more.

"Your so beautiful..." He whispered into her ear.

"Fuck me harder..." She begged him, "Please... I need it!"

He immediately began to fuck her harder, slapping sounds being heard from the force of his thrusts.

"Shit... your pussy feels amazing..." He moaned, going even faster now.

"Oh god... fuck me!" She moaned, her face full of bliss, "Fuck me!"

He didn't stop... he kept going and going.

"Tell me... how much do you love this?" He asked, moaning.

"I love it so much!" She moaned, "Fuck this dirty kitty!"

Wolf fucked her more and more, the pleasure was just heaven to both of them.

"Blaze! I can't hold it in any longer!" Wolf moaned.

"Me too! Fill me up! GIVE THIS NAUGHTY KITTEN HER MILK!" She shouted out as he kept going, before finally blowing everything into her tight pussy, Blaze squirting her juices over his dick, both panting as Wolf kept shooting rope after rope into her.

"Fuck..." Wolf panted, before pulling out, Blaze purred as she held Wolf close to her and kissed him deeply, Wolf returned the favor, letting her be on top and continuing to kiss her, surprising her once he thrusted his dick into her ass.

"Yes!" She moaned, before Wolf bounced her on his lap and fucked her roughly, smacking her ass, making her go crazy with pleasure, "Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Wolf complied by pounding her even harder, growling as she bounced on his lap faster, the pleasure was out of this world to them, nothing mattered to them except each other, for every struggle that comes there way, they would push through.

"I love you! I love you!" Blaze shouted out, bouncing on his dick harder and harder, "I love you, Wolf!"

"I love you to, Blaze!" Wolf moaned out as he blew another load, Blaze cumming with him, both of them panted heavily as Blaze fell onto his chest, Wolf pulling out and holding her close to him, Blaze purring happily, her mate rubbing her back, causing her to meow happily, they just continued to lie there in bed, happy just to be with each other.

 **Meanwhile...**

Infinite sat atop a tree wearing a new replica of his previous mask... looking up at the Moon above before taking it off and talking to himself.

"The weak have plagued this world for so long... but soon I will rid it of these vermin... those two Hedgehogs stood no chance against me..." He chuckled arrogantly, "Oh Wolf, why you continue to associate yourself with lower class trash I will never understand, you may have beaten Shadow... but don't expect to think you can defeat me... you did not win last time... we never continued past my mask being knocked off... oh how I wish my mask kept you under control, it would have been great to become close friends once more, to finally be on the same side... even if you were not in control of your own mind..."

"Infinite, come in." Eggman said through his communicator.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My scouts have captured that little brat Tails and... Sonic... but not the same Sonic from our dimension..." He said.

"Interesting..." He said, "Now this is something I have to see."

Infinite smirked evilly as he put his mask back on and soon flew off into the night, heading back to Metropolis where Eggman awaited.

 **RagingWolf2124- I heavily apologize for the long wait... I am sorry that it took this long since the last chapter to get this out.**


End file.
